Mengingatmu
by piguin
Summary: Ketika Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, Sakura kehilangan ingatannya. Sakura melupakannya. Ingatan masalalu bersama sahabatnya, sekaligus cinta pertamanya yg membuat dia kehilangan ingatan, Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke kembali dihadapannya, akankah dia jatuhcinta untuk yg kedua kalinya dengan orang yg sama? Dan merasakan sakit yg sama?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.. Kishimoto Oppa...

.

.

.

DLDR

Ooc

Typo

Garing

#plak

Ampun Sasu Oppa

.

.

.

Rasanya ditolak dan dibenci oleh seseorang yg kita cintai membuat hati kita sakit, sakit sekali sampai-sampai kita ingin melupakannya.. Benarkah begitu?

Dua anak SMP terlihat berlari berkejaran. Si cewek dengan muka bersemu mengejar si cowok yg mukanya sedikit geram

"Cukup sakura! Jangan mengejarku seperti itu lagi" kata si cowok agak kesal berhenti di pinggir jalan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tapi sasuke kenapa kau harus pergi? Kita bahkan belum berkencan" ujar si cewek dengan penuh semangat. "Kita kencan sekali ya, baru kau boleh pergi" pintanya.

"Kau ini selalu saja. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menyukaimu cewek tomboy!" maki sasuke kesal melihat kelakuan sakura seperti fansgirl yg mulai menggila.

Deg. Perkataan sasuke sepertinya sangat menusuk hati sakura. Sakura terdiam. Tidak pernah sakura dimaki seperti itu oleh sahabatnya sendiri, sasuke.

"Kau itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan!" maki nya lagi. "Aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi" segera sasuke berlalu dengan tatapan dingin dari onyxnya. Membuat sakura menahan tangisnya.

'Tidak boleh menangis' pekiknya dalam hati. Sambil melihat sasuke berlalu meninggalkannya.

Hari sudah semakin sore ketika sakura baru pulang ke rumahnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar. Mengambil dan memunguti benda-benda yg berhubungan dengan sasuke. Kemudian ia membawanya keluar rumah. Tepatnya di taman Konoha, dia mulai menyalakan api. Membakar semua benda yg mengingatkannya pada sasuke.

"kau pikir bisa seenaknya padaku? Dasar sasuke baka! Aku tidak akan mengingatmu lagi setelah ini" teriaknya di taman yg waktu senja itu sedang sepi.

Seperti mantra yg diucapkannya sendiri,sakura berlari pulang menuju rumah ketika ada sebuah mobil sedan tiba-tiba berada di depannya dan...

BRAAAAKKK... Sakura tersungkur ke jalanan.

4 Tahun kemudian...

 **Sakura's POV**

Kelas 3 A Konoha high school hari ini mulai lagi. Mulai dengan keributannya..

"Kiba! Tangkap ini!" Seru Naruto berteriak melemparkan gulungan kertas pada Kiba. Kiba pun segera menangkapnya.

"Kena kau ya!" Kiba membuka isi gulungan kertas yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan menyeringai.

Rock lee, yang merasa kertas tersebut miliknya, segera berlari mengejar Kiba. Tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Naruto.

Kiba mulai angkat suara lagi membaca kertas tersebut "Kepada seseorang yang aku sayang"

Sontak seluruh siswa dikelas tertawa.

"Dengarkan jangan tertawa dulu teman-teman" seru kiba mengheningkan suara di kelas, kemudian melanjutkan lagi membaca "saat aku masuk di sekolah ini, rasanya jantungku berdegub kencang. Bisa melihatmu setiap hari. Melihat senyummu. Melihat kecantikanmu. Hati ini seolah tak ingin pergi. Jika hatimu berkata sama, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Sakura Haruno?"

Tawa sekelas pecah lagi. Sedangkan Rock Lee, hanya tertunduk malu.

"hei sakura, namamu disebut tuh" kata Ino, gadis yg duduk di sebelah kananku.

Aku malas menanggapinya. "Biar saja"

"Hei Sakura! Dia menunggu jawabanmu" teriak Naruto

"Maaf ya… Rock Lee. Kau tau aku sudah punya pacar " suaraku aku buat semanis mungkin agar dia tidak terlalu kecewa.

"Huuuuuuuuu" sorak kecewa dari para penonton kelas. Membuat suasana semakin ramai.

Sampai pintu kelas terbuka dan Kakashi Sensei pun masuk diikuti seorang siswa dibelakangnya. Seluruh siswa siswi kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing dengan rapi.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru" Kata guru Kakashi.

"Kyaa.. Tampan sekali" celoteh Ino

"Cakep yaa.."

"Pssst.. Pstt.." Banyak siswi yang berbisik dengan wajah merona.

Hm.. Ini kan sudah 1 bulan dari semester pertama, kenapa baru ada murid pindahan?

"Hei Teme ! Akhirnya kau kesini juga" kata Naruto semakin membuat ulah.

"Tenang. Tenang. Kalian tenang dulu" Kakashi segera menenangkan suasana yg gaduh "ayo perkenalkan dirimu!"

Siswa pindahan itu menghela nafas dengan muka datarnya "namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kyaaa.. Sasuke" teriak Karin dengan wajah merona dan mimisan. Segera ia pingsan dari tempat duduknya. Brruukk.

"Wah dia pingsan" kata hinata yang duduk di depanku.

Seluruh kelas tambah gaduh dan ricuh.

"hei. Kalian bantu aku cepat bawa karin ke UKS" perintah Kakashi yg juga menggendong Karin. Disusul Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Shino. Hinata, Ino dan Ten-ten pun mengikuti mereka.

Apa-apaan sih ini kelas semakin tidak jelas saja. Pikirku.

Bocah Uchiha itu masih dengan tampang datarnya melihat kejadian tersebut. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju belakang kelas, ke arahku?

Uchiha meletakkan tas nya di mejaku, tepatnya di bangku Naruto-karena aku dan naruto sebangku dan kami duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang sendiri- dan segera membuang tas naruto ke bangku depan yg ditempati Rock Lee dan Hinata. Rock Lee-yg tidak ikut ke UKS-melihat tas Naruto yg dibuang ke arahnya langsung sewot, tapi sepertinya ia diam saja tidak berani menoleh kebelakang, apa karena malu takut melihatku gara2 surat cinta tadi? Haha norak.

"Hai. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Senang berteman denganmu" sapaku.

"Ck, apa2an kau ini Jidat" Uchiha itu menolak salamku.

Aku heran. Apa yang salah dari ucapanku. Aku juga bahkan tidak seheboh para siswi lainnya. Memanggilku jidat seenaknya. Terserahlah. Aku membuang muka darinya dan melihat Naruto dkk sudah kembali ke kelas.

Tunggu. Aku baru merasakan aura para siswi disini yg menatapku tajam. Pasti alasannya karena Uchiha itu duduk disebelahku.

"Eh. Teme. Kau mengambil tempatku" seru naruto sedikit geram.

"Kau duduk disitu saja Dobe" jawab Sasuke santai menunjuk bangku depan.

Sepertinya Uchiha dan Naruto saling kenal, mungkin teman semasa kecilnya. Ah terserahlah, bukan urusanku.

Segera Naruto mengusir Rock Lee. Kasihan sekali nasib Rock Lee, selalu ditindas.

"Aku duduk disini ya Hinata" Naruto meringis dan langsung duduk disebelah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan malu-malu.

.

 **.**

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Malasnya siang begini harus olahraga" seru Sakura tak bergairah. Jam pelajaran matematika Kakashi sensei sudah berakhir, kini giliran jam olahraga, tapi kata Naruto hanya cewek saja yg ikut olahraga hari ini karena ada test lari jarak pendek. Kebetulan sekali, aku baru tiba di kota ini lagi semalam. Aku bisa istirahat sebentar.

"Bukannya kau dulu suka sekali pelajaran olahraga" kataku sambil melihat luar jendela.

"Hah?" Sakura terheran.

Aku menoleh padanya. Sakura melihatku tajam, seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu. Biasanya kalau begini sakura akan membalas omonganku dengan cerewet. Tapi mulutnya hampir terbuka, lalu menutupnya lagi, tak jadi bicara. Mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aneh. Tidak biasanya. Lagipula penampilannya juga sedikit feminin sekarang dengan rambut panjang soft pink nya. Lumayan.. Manis.

Greekkk. Sakura berdiri sambil membawa tasnya.

"Sakura, aku bareng" Hinata berlari menghampiri Sakura.

Aku menaruh kepalaku diatas meja. Memejamkan mataku. Cukup lama Setengah sadar dan setengah terbawa mimpi sampai suara Naruto begitu keras membuatku terbangun.

"AYO SAKURA ! HINATAAAA…"

Mereka sepertinya melihat test lari para cewek. Dasar otak cowok.

"Cepat Sakuraaa ! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Semangat Sakura !"

Para fans Sakura berteriak.

Jelas saja Sakura bakal menang. Dia kan juara maraton waktu SMP. Aku sedikit penasaran. Melihat keluar balkon kelas. Dan melihat pertandingan yg sesungguhnya.

Apa yg terjadi? Kenapa Sakura ada di posisi paling belakang?

"Eh Teme! Kau mengagetkanku" kata Naruto ketika aku tiba-tiba berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura?" Tanyaku sedikit heran dengan posisi lari seperti itu.

"Dia memang tidak kuat berlari sekarang" jawab Naruto "setelah kecelakaan itu"

"Kecelakaan?"

" . Aku lupa memberitahumu tadi" Naruto mengangguk, dan mulai bercerita "4tahun lalu, dia tertabrak mobil, lebih tepatnya terserempet sih. Kata dokter Kepala sakura terkena benturan ringan dengan aspal jalan, tapi tidak tau kenapa bisa kehilangan ingatannya. Kata dokter lagi Mungkin ada sesuatu darinya yg ia benci, bahkan benturan ringan pun bisa membuatnya hilang ingatan"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Hilang ingatan? Pantas saja tadi seolah dia tidak mengenalku. Cih, gadis bodoh itu..

"Hei hei kau mendengarnya tidak?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Membuyarkan pikiranku tadi.

"Hn" aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi. Melihat gadis bodoh itu.

"Aaaaa… Selalu Kalaaaahhhh! Shanaroo!" Teriak Sakura kesal. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya terjatuh di bawah pohon, terlentang, tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya. Aku tetap memandangnya dari atas.

Sampai Saat mata kami bertemu ketika Sakura membuka tangan kanannya. Sedikit lama kami saling melihat hingga akhirnya Sakura berdiri dari posisinya dan beralih menyudahi aktifitas olahraganya.

Aku masih melihatnya lekat. Sampai bayangannya sudah tak terlihat olehku.

Jadi begitu, selama aku pindah ke Sunagakure banyak yg terjadi padanya sampai dia tidak mengenaliku.

 **.**

 **Sakura's POV**

'Menyebalkannn!' pekikku dalam hati. Sambil menggebrak pintu loker ruang ganti.

Hanya lari 100 meter saja tidak bisa aku takhlukkan. Dasar bodoh.

"Sudah Sakura tidak apa! Untung juga kau tidak pingsan. Kalau benar kau pingsan, baguslah kau akan menyusul si rese' Karin" jelas Ino menenangkanku.

"hehe.. Aku tidak sepayah dia kan" tukasku.

"hihiihii iya bodoh sekali dia melihat cowok keren langsung mimisan" jelas ino terkikik.

"hahahaha" tawaku ,ino dan hinata pecah bebarengan.

"ano sakura. Kalian kan sudah kenal satu sama lain, jadi tidak perlu beradaptasi lagi walaupun sasuke sikapnya dingin sperti itu yaa" kata Hinata menyudahi aktifitas ganti bajunya.

"…." Aku mengernyitkan keningku "maksudmu?"

"Loh bukannya kalian teman main saat kecil?" tanya hinata yg juga bingung melihat ekspresiku.

Deg. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Tidak mungkin.

"Siapa yg bilang itu Hinata?" aku mencengkram bahu hinata sedikit, rupanya hinata ketakutan melihat aksiku.

"Itu.. Naruto-kun"

Aku segera berlari menuju kelas. Jelas saja Teme-Dobe akrab sekali panggilan itu. Melihat Naruto dan Uchiha sedang asik ngobrol. Aku menyela "Naruto! Ikut aku!"

"Haah? Kemana sakura? Tumben sekali" tanyanya heran.

Aku menarik tangan Naruto. Uchiha itu melihat tajam kelakuan kami "ayo cepat naruto"

"Jam pelajaran sebentar lagi mulai" rengeknya tak mau ikut. Aku melihat naruto tajam, geram, seribu pertanyaan di benakku dan akhirnya "iya iya ya sudah aku ikut denganmu"

Kami sudah berada di lorong yg sepi. Aku mendorong naruto ke tembok "katakan yg sebenarnya Naruto!"

Naruto memalingkan mukanya dari tatapanku "iya iya sakura tapi jangan melakukan ini padaku. Nanti Hinata lihat bagaimana?"

Aku mengendorkan jarak kami.

"Jadi begini, aku mau mengatakannya tadi. Tapi suasana kelas sangat ramai saat sasuke datang. Aku juga tidak tau kalau dia akan kembali ke Konoha" Naruto menjelaskan dengan pelan "kita bertiga, aku, kau, dan sasuke sudah kenal dari kecil karena kita satu kampung. Mulai dari TK, SD, SMP kita selalu bersama. Persahabatan kita renggang saat kita mau naik kelas 2 karena sasuke pindah ke Sunagakure dan kau tiba2 hilang ingatan"

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya dari dulu kalau kita punya sahabat si Uchiha itu?"

Naruto sedikit berfikir "karena aku kira sasuke tidak akan kembali, jadi buat apa aku menceritakannya"

"Lalu sekarang sasuke kembali. Tau aku tidak mengenalinya, dia akan curiga"

"Tenang saja. Itu aku sudah memberitahunya tadi"

"kau.."

"aku jamin sasuke bisa merahasiakan ini" jelas naruto menepis kekhawatiranku.

Aku sedikit lega. Yah walaupun tidak semua orang tau tentang hilang ingatanku-yang tau hanya ayah,ibu,sasori nii, dan naruto saja-tapi aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya meski sekarang kebanyakan orang bilang aku lebih pendiam dan lebih lembut.

 **.**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Beberapa Hari di Konoha high school.

"Sasuke, ini untukmu" seorang siswi memberikan sesuatu padaku. "Ini coklat sasuke kun"

"aku tidak suka manis" aku menepisnya.

"Ini aku buatkan bekal untukmu sasuke kun" siswi lain memberikan kotak makanannya padaku.

"aku tidak butuh" jawabku sinis tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"minggir! Kalian menghalangiku!" Karin datang dengan wajah merona, "Sasukee.. Ayo kita pacaran!"

"Heehh?" seru siswi lain yg berkumpul di tempatku.

"Tidak boleh. Sasuke milikku"

"Tidak. Milikku"

"Tidak bisa"

Memuakkan. Pagi-pagi sudah ramai begini.

BRAAAK….

Mereka semua-para fansgirl tadi-tiba2 hening melihat bangku yg di gebrak oleh Sakura.

Sakura sedikit geram "Kalian.. Pagi2 mengganggu konsentrasiku. Ujian matematika akan dimulai sebentar lagi, jadi…"

"Halah.. Bilang saja kau cemburu Sakura!" celetuk Karin yg sedikit kesal.

"Hm.. Kenapa aku harus cemburu kalau aku sudah punya Gaara-kun!" jawabnya tegas.

Gaara? Siapa?

"Kakashi sensei datang" teriak naruto membuyarkan para fansgirl yg tadi berkerumun di bangkuku.

"Siapa itu Gaara?" Tanyaku sedikit ada sesuatu yg mengganjal.

Sakura melirikku "Orang yg kusukai" bisiknya pelan.

Hn. Dia menyukai orang lain. Baguslah, jadi tidak perlu seperti dulu aku menolaknya.

Ujian matematika dimulai. Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan dalam 10menit. Aku melirik sebelahku, si jidat lebar Sakura. Sepertinya dia sedang kesulitan. Aku sedikit meyodorkan kertas jawabanku ke arahnya. Sakura sedikit heran. Kemudian seperti dengan berat hati dia menyingkirkan kertas jawabanku. Dia menolak bantuanku. Padahal jarang sekali aku berbaik hati seperti ini. Dasar Jidat baka!

Triiingg. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Menandakan ujian telah selesai.

Aku merasa sedang dilihat oleh sakura, aku meliriknya, ternyata dia tidak melihatku, malah melamun melihat keluar jendela dan menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa ?"

Sakura tertegun dengan pertanyaanku.

"Hm… tidak. Hari ini cerah ya"

"kalau cerah memang nya kenapa. Kau akan kencan dengan si Gaara itu?" Tanyaku setengah ngaco.

Sakura terdiam. Menatapku. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Hampir tak ada jarak. Bahkan hidungku nyaris menatap hidungnya. "Kau pernah berciuman kan Sasuke? Seperti apa rasanya?" tanyanya polos sedikit lirih.

Aku ingin tertawa sebenarnya mendengar kalimat yg diucapkannya tadi. Tapi aku menjaga imageku dan Cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya kau akan melakukannya dengan Gaara?"

"Entahlah" Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sedikit kaget sebenarnya saat tadi dia mendekatkan wajahnya seperti itu. Aku kira dia kembali seperti dulu. Terlihat kuat dan tomboy saat didepan orang banyak, tapi berlaku manja ketika hanya berdua denganku. Menggelikan mengingatnya saat menggodaku layaknya fansgirl gila. Tapi dia benar-benar berubah sekarang. Kenapa aku sedikit menyesal saat dia tidak mengenalku? Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yg belum tentu terjawab olehku sendiri.

"Saku chan" panggil cowok berambut merah dan mempunyai mata tajam dari ambang pintu kelas.

Sakura menoleh "aa.. Gaara kun" sakura berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Terlihat mereka berbicara saling menatap. Wajah sakura merona melihat pacarnya itu. Mereka berlalu dari kelas. Tapi sekelebat aku menangkap tajam pandangan Gaara seperti menantangku. Apa maksudnya?

TBC

Gimana? Feel nya gag kerasa ya?

Sudah kuduga (;_;)

Mianhae Sasuke Oppa !

Tapi saya sudah berusaha

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Bismillah…

Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto-sama

Thanks to review-ers **UchiHaruno Sya-chan, aidaverdyky, hanazono yuri, echaNM, diniavivah23, Lady Bloodie**

Juka byk typo yg tidak diinginkan…

Mohon diabaikan…

karena

Cara ngetik saya masih labil

Sakura's POV

Aku duduk berdua dengan Gaara dibawah pohon yang namanya sama sepertiku, Sakura.

Menenangkan sekali saat seperti ini. Sudah 2 bulan ini aku menjadi pacar Gaara. Kami saling mengenal sejak awal masuk Konoha high scool ini. Awalnya di kelas 1 kami sekelas, kemudian setelah itu kami tidak pernah sekelas lagi. Tapi komunikasi yang sering, bahkan setiap hari itu membuat hubungan kami dekat. Sampai saat setelah ujian kenaikan kelas ke kelas 3, Gaara mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku dan aku mengiyakan. Seluruh isi sekolah tau kabar hubungan kami karena tentu saja, Gaara adalah cowok yang paling populer di sekolah, yah walaupun sebelum ada Uchiha itu.

"Sakura.."panggil Gaara membuyarkan lamunanku tentang masa-masa lalu bersama dengannya.

"Ya. Gaara kun?"aku tersenyum tipis.

Lalu Gaara membelai rambut panjangku, sedikit menariknya, lalu mencium ujung rambutku.

"Rambutmu harum sekali Sakura" Gaara menatapku tajam sambil tetap mengendus ujung rambutku.

Aku sedikit, ah tidak. Aku terlalu gugup. Aku tau hari ini akan datang. Aku masih belum siap.

"Ah. Aku lupa. Aku belum mengerjakan PR sastra ku" aku segera berdiri meninggalkannya.

"Sakura…" panggilnya yang sekarang terdengar kejauhan.

Baka! Selalu seperti ini.

'Ingat kau itu gadis paling beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan Gaara. Mengingat banyaknya saingan yang telah kau kalahkan' jeritku dalam hati, memarahi diriku sendiri.

Tidak. Tadi itu rasanya aku tidak berani melakukannya. Ada apa denganku? Disaat semua pasangan menginginkan ini, ciuman. Bahkan sekalipun aku belum merasakannya.

Aku berlari ke atap gedung sekolah. Lalu bersembuyi di balik pintu masuk atap.

"Fiuuuh" aku menghela nafas "Tadi itu hampir saja"

"Hampir apanya?" Tanya suara yang jelas aku kenal. Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Aa…kau disini rupanya. Haha" tawaku sedikit miris ketika ketahuan bersembunyi seperti ini.

"Jadi kau sudah sukses berciuman?" tanyanya langsung menjurus. Dadaku sedikit sesak mendengarnya

"Bukan. Tidak" jawabku kacau. Sedikit malu menjawabnya. Apalagi itu dihadapannya. "aku.."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"bukan. Aku hanya tidak siap" ucapku keceplosan.

Uchiha itu meringis. Seperti menertawakanku.

"untuk apa aku menjelaskannya padamu Sasuke. Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku sedikit kesal gara2 senyuman dinginnya.

"Aku hanya…" Sasuke melihatku tajam "menikmati hari yang cerah" senyum tipisnya ia suguhkan. Semakin membuat wajah tampannya sempurna.

Deg.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas" aku berbalik dan turun. Berjalan menuju kelas.

Apa-apaan tadi itu. Rasa yang aneh.

.

.

Sasuke's POV

Hari ini payah sekali. Motorku masih di bengkel untuk diservis, berangkat di antar Itachi-nii, tapi pulang tak dijemput. Aku menuju halte sekolah. Disana sudah terlihat Naruto dan Sakura.

"hai. Teme!" sapa Naruto dengan tampang baka nya.

"motormu kemana?" tanya Sakura terheran melihatku ikut menunggu bis.

"Masih di servis" jawabku datar.

" hahaha.. Kalau tidak begini kan kita tidak akan pulang bareng" celetuk Naruto sepertinya senang.

Memang sudah lama. Sejak kami masih kecil, kami sering pulang bersama, bertiga. Aku jadi sedikit rindu dengan kenangan itu.

"ah. Bis nya sudah datang" seru Sakura. Kami pun berdiri berjalan menuju bis itu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang berlari menghampiri Naruto. Mereka bicara sebentar kemudian dengan aba-aba "Sasuke, Sakura! Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku mau menemani hime ke toko buku"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Itu berarti hanya kami berdua, aku dan Sakura.

Saat bis hampir melaju lagi karena sedikit lama menunggu kami, aku menarik tangan Sakura agak ikut naik dan tidak ketinggalan bis. Bis pun akhirnya melaju.

Ck, sial. Mana sesak begini. Tidak ada tempat duduk.

"Sasuke..maaf" kata Sakura saat kami berhimpit, ada yang mendorongnya sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Aku mendekapnya. Seperti tidak ada jarak.

Kalau tau sesak sekali penumpangnya, mana mau aku naik bis ini. Tapi, melihat Sakura yang setengah memejamkan mata ketika kepalanya bersandar tepat di dadaku. Rasanya ada sesuatu. Apa dia mencoba mendengar degub jantungku?

Semakin aku memikirkan apa yang sedang dia rasakan, rasanya jantungku berpacu cepat. Semoga yang aku bayangkan tidak benar.

Kami berhenti di pemberhentian bis dekat rumah kami. Kami pun turun dari bis. Kalau jarak ini ke rumah kira2 harus berjalan sekitar 10menit.

Tak ada yang kami bicarakan. Aku rasa suasananya jadi semakin canggung.

Melihat taman bermain, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Akupun demikian. Memandang tempat itu seperti kami kembali ke masa anak-anak dulu.

"Sasuke.." panggilnya tanpa menolehku, masih menatap lekat tempat itu.

"Hn" jawabku singkat.

"Apa yang pernah terjadi disini?"

Aku berfikir sebentar. Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksudnya? "tentu saja kita sering bermain disini"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku" serunya. Lalu berbalik menatapku "apa aku pernah punya kenangan buruk disini? Aku rasa, setiap melihat tempat ini, hatiku rasanya sakit"

Aku terenyak mendapatkan kalimatnya. "aku tidak tau"

Sakura menghela nafas. "sudahlah. Buat apa diingat" Sakura melanjutkan berjalan.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku menyusul langkahnya "kenapa tidak ingin mengingatnya?"

"Sebenarnya ingin, tapi setiap aku berusaha mengingatnya. Kepalaku akan sakit. Jadi aku putuskan untuk benar-benar melupakannya" jelasnya "lagipula waktu itu mungkin aku masih anak-anak, jadi kenangannya mungkin tidak terlalu penting"

Aku mengingat kembali apa yang sudah pernah aku lakukan pada Sakura sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kota ini, saat itu aku merasa sangat jahat padanya dengan mengatakan dia menyebalkan dan aku tidak ingin menemuinya lagi.

"Sakura. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang hanya kau dan aku yang tau" kataku, membuat langkah kami terhenti lagi.

"Apa itu?"

"itu…."

"Sakura!" panggil cowok berambut merah dengan tampang baby face nya. Mendekat berlari kearah kami.

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara itu "Sasori-nii"

"kau lama sekali sih, kau lupa kita harus mengantar bubur untuk nenek?"

"Ah. Iya kakak." Jawab Sakura tertegun "aku lupa." Kemudian melihat kearaku lagi "aku duluan ya Sasuke" mereka berdua berlari mengejar waktu.

Nyaris saja. Aku hampir membuatnya terluka lagi kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Sakura's POV

Kejadian kemarin, rasanya aneh. Saat aku mendengar degub jantungnya. Seolah menyimpan sesuatu. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"ibu aku berangkat" salamku sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Aku melihat Sasori nii sedang mengelus motornya.

"Sasori-nii! Antarkan aku yah yah yah" mataku berkedip genit pada kakaku.

Sasori menghela nafas "Tidak bisa. Kakak masih mau membersihkannya. Kalau mau menunggu ya tidak apa"

"Haa? Itu artinya sama saja aku terlambat" rengekku memelas,"aku traktir nanti deh. Kumohon kakak"

"kau ini!" Sasori nii menoleh ke sebrang jalan "ah kebetulan. Sasuke!" teriaknya.

Aku menoleh juga ke arahnya. Sasuke menghentikan motornya di depan kami.

"kebetulan Sasuke. Bawa Sakura juga ya" kata aniki baka ku.

Aaa…kenapa harus dia?

"cepat naik Sakura" perintah Sasuke. Mau tak mau aku harus ikut, daripada nanti terlambat.

"Helm nya?" tanyaku sambil naik motor sport nya.

"Tidak usah. Kita lewat jalan pintas" katanya langsung melajukan motornya melesat cepat. "Pegangan yang kuat"

Pegangan yang kuat itu artinya…. Aku harus memeluknya erat.

Kali ini, jantungku yang berdegub kencang. Bahkan sambil memejamkan mataku.

Dan tak terasa juga sudah sampai di halaman sekolah.

"Mau memelukku sampai kapan Sakura" kata Sasuke membuatku setengah malu. Aku langsung turun dari motornya.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu deh. Jaa nee" aku berlari meninggalkannya. Kalau berjalan dengan dia tentu saja nanti bisa heboh, apalagi sampai ketahuan Gaara.

Sampai dikelas pun...

"Heh jidat! Enak saja kau ini! Sudah numpang, seenaknya meninggalkan orang yang ngasi tumpangan" keluh Sasuke.

"Hehee maaf sasu, aku hanya tidak mau.." aku melirik ke arah lain.

"tidak mau ketahuan si rambut merah itu" celetuknya.

Tepat sekali.

"Ahaahaa" aku tertawa kecut didepannya.

Sasuke's POV

"Dobe! Aku titip jus tomat" kataku pada Naruto yang hendak pergi membeli makanan.

"Aa kenapa tidak kau saja sendiri yang beli" gerutu naruto sambil tetap bejalan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang dari dulu tak berubah.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi ke lapangan basket itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah ada di sebelahku sambil menepuk pundakku.

"kau ya, Uchiha Sasuke" sapa Gaara dengan tatapan tajam matanya.

Onyxku juga tak mau kalah balas menatapnya lebih tajam.

"Hn. Angin apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanyaku langsung.

"kau to the point sekali ya" Gaara tersenyum sinis "ini tentang pacarku"

Pacarnya? Sakura si Jidat itu maksudnya?

"aku kesini hanya memperingatkanmu bahwa dia adalah pacarku! Sakura Haruno. Tidak peduli kau teman masa kecilnya atau apa"

"apa maksudmu?"

" jangan berpura2 bodoh! Aku juga lihat yang tadi pagi itu, jelas itu kau dan Sakura"

Aku tersenyum sinis, benar saja, dia seperti menantangku "kalau memang Sakura, coba saja siapa yang benar-benar bisa merebut hatinya" tantangku sekalian.

"Kau..." Gaara geram mendengar kalimatku "tentu saja, aku kan pacarnya"

"Kalau kau tidak ragu, tidak mungkin kau ada dihadapanku sekarang" tambahku lagi.

Gaara semakin geram, "cih lihat saja nanti"

Dia berlalu dari hadapanku. Yang benar saja, dia cemburu?padaku?

Aku jadi ingin benar-benar berkencan dengaan Sakura. Awas kau Gaara!

.

.

Sakura's POV

Akhir2 ini hubunganku dengan Gaara-kun semakin memburuk. Apa gara2 aku yang kurang peka? Aku tidak konsen memikirkan semua ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin curhat. Tapi aku tidak tau kepada siapa. Naruto sangat urakan takutnya keceplosan, ino si mulut ember jelas tidak mungkin, hinata terlalu pendiam nanti malah Cuma dngerin dan gag ngasi saran. Sasuke.. Dia tidak akan membantu. Huft….

"kau komat kamit sendiri jidat, berisik!" Sasuke dengan tampang stoic nya, kepalanya tertidur diatas meja memandangku tajam.

Aku meliriknya sedikit sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Hei. Jidat!" Panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini aku balas melihatnya. Menyandarkan kepalaku juga di atas meja. Bertatapan dengan onyx yang tajam itu. Lumayan dekat. Kami saling berpandangan. Dilihat dari ekspresinya sekarang, rasanya dia sedikit kaget dengan kelakuanku. Memangnya dia akan tergoda? Dia kan tidak respek sekali sama cewek. Aku masih belum mengerti arti tatapannya selama ini., apa dia menaruh dendam padaku ?

"Sasuke" panggilku balik sedikit lirih.

"Hn"

"Dulu aku gadis yang seperti apa?"

Sasuke benar-benar melihatku tajam, menerawang bola mataku, aku semakin tidak mengerti yang dilakukannya.

"Kau gadis yang tomboy, cerewet, maunya menang sendiri" jawabnya datar.

"lalu,kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Sasuke diam sesaat, memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya lagi. Tangannya mengarah ke wajahku, dan menyentuh pipiku "karena kau gadis yang sangat baik, Sakura"

Deg. Deg. Deg… Tiba-tiba saja degub jantungku seperti meronta. Wajahku memerah seketika.

"Woi! Teme! Sakura! Kalian jangan pacaran dikelas. Aku dan hinata saja jaga sikap walaupun kami pacaran" suara Naruto mengagetkan kami.

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dari meja.

"kau semakin berisik Dobe!" Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya menghadap tembok tetap tertidur di meja.

"Si.. Siapa yang pacaran,huh" jawabku kesal.

"hahahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda"tawa naruto pecah "tapi aku lebih suka bila kau pacaran dengan Sasuke, ketimbang si merah Gaara itu"

"Narutoo…"

"Hihihihi"

Apa-apaan sih naruto membuatku semakin merona. Tapi Kenapa aku jadi merasa senang.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

 **.TBC**

 **Speechless**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya bener2 berterimakasih sama follow n favo-ers**

 **Afika723, Lydia-E, Rancherry, Rina Apple, SantiDwiMw, UchiHaruno Sya-Chan, cuka cuka nalu, diniavivah23, echaNM, hanazono yuri, moydini, salwakhainunnisa, Gabrieleong, Nakashima Rie, Tachibana Koyuki, aidaverdyky, devanichi, innerene, dan ryouta sakura.**

Disclaimer... yang punya Naruto.

Maaf pinjam lagi SasuSaku nya

Selamat membaca

 **Sasuke's POV**

" _Sasuke" panggil gadis kecil itu._

" _aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"_

" _Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya"_

" _Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu"_

" _Tapi Sasuke kenapa kau harus pergi? Kita bahkan belum berkencan"_

"… _.."_

Mimpi itu lagi….

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Kulihat sekeliling sepertinya kelas sudah usai. Tidak ada yang membangunkanku, bahkan Sakura si Jidat itu.

Ugh…

Sakit. Lenganku sakit akibat terjatuh saat berebut bola basket dengan Naruto tadi.

Sreekk….pintu kelas dibuka.

Aku melihat Sakura datang sedikit terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

"Sasuke"

"hn" aku duduk setengah sadar.

"Maaf tadi aku langsung keluar kelas saat bel pulang. Aku lupa membangunkanmu" jelasnya.

"tidak apa" kataku sambil memegang lengan kananku.

"Hah.. Kau terluka?" Sakura sedikit kaget lalu menghampiriku duduk di bangkunya.

"ini hanya luka gores ringan"

"harus segera diobati" dia mengambil kotak kesehatan di tasnya.

"apa yang…." Aku sedikit canggung saat dia memegang lenganku.

"Sudah diam saja, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena tidak membangunkanmu" jawabnya enteng.

Sakura dengan lembut membersihkan lukaku, lalu memberi obat merah, menutupnya dengan plaster.

Kalau seperti ini dia terlihat sangat manis. Berbeda dengan mimpiku tadi.

"Kau selalu membawa kotak obat kemanapun?" tanyaku.

Sakura melirikku dan mengangguk "aku sering terluka sejak kecelakaan itu, jadi ibu menyuruhku membawa ini"

Kecelakaan itu.. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa ada disini saat kau terluka. Bahkan sebelum pergi aku sudah menyakitimu.

"Sakura, saat aku bilang hal yang hanya aku dan kau yang tahu itu…"

"Sakura!" suara itu menggema di depan ruang kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si merah Gaara.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu kelas "ah. Iya Gaara kun tunggu sebentar" lalu Sakura dengan cepat membalut lukaku "nah selesai sasu. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa nee"

Aku menahan tangannya, tangan Sakura. Dia tertegun dengan apa yang kulakukan. Sementara Gaara sepertinya dia kesal memandang kami.

"aa.. Sasu.." tanya Sakura ragu.

"obrolan kita belum selesai Sakura" aku melepaskan genggamanku "lain kali kita lanjutkan"

Sakura masih menatapku bingung. Sepertinya berpura-pura faham dan mengangguk agar Gaara tidak terlalu lama menunggunya. Dia berlari kecil menuju Gaara. Lalu Gaara, tersenyum sinis ke arahku.

Ini baru dimulai Gaara. Dan aku benar-benar akan membuat Sakura menyukaiku lagi.

.

.

Sakura's POV

Siang ini Gaara mengajakku ke toko buku. Katanya ada buku yang bagus untuk dipelajari menjelang ujian kelulusan. Dia memperhitungkan semuanya, aku saja belum ada persiapan menjelang ujian. Dia benar-benar _perfect_. Mungkin dia terlalu bagus untukku. Maka dari itu hari ini aku memutuskan untuk..

"Break?" Tanya Gaara seolah tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk pelan tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa begini! Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya lagi tak puas.

"Ssttt…jangan keras-keras, ini kan toko buku" seruku.

Gaara terlihat semakin kesal.

"Kita tidak benar-benar putus Gaara kun. Aku hanya butuh waktu memposisikan diriku" jelasku lagi masih berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sampai kapan? Menunggumu lagi? Aku sudah menunggumu selama 2 tahun, kita pacaran hanya 2bulan, dan kau mau menghancurkannya dalam 2menit?"

"….."aku terdiam tak dapat bicara. Memang ini terlalu egois baginya. Tapi yang aku rasakan saat ini sangat berbeda. Aku hanya merasa senang melihatnya seperti para fansgirl lain, aku juga ragu jika ini adalah cinta. Oleh karena itu aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku dan menyakitinya.

"Katakan Sakura! Apa kau pernah menyukaiku?" Tanyanya lagi.

" … Aku kira aku menyukaimu dulu. Tapi mungkin hanya sebatas rasa kagum, dan itu yang membuatku merasa bersalah bila terus bersamamu" akhirnya aku ungkapkan semua.

Aku tau, aku pantas dimaki. Marahlah padaku Gaara, pukul aku, hina aku, caci aku !

"Aku mengerti" Gaara mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya "aku akan menunggu. Aku pasti bisa benar-benar merebut hatimu"

"Gaara-kun" aku mendekapnya erat. Sedikit meneteskan air mata, aku berusaha menahannya. "Maafkan aku"

Gaara balas memelukku dan membelai rambutku "Tidak apa. Jika itu memang keputusanmu. Aku akan menunggu. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah darinya"

.

Sasuke's POV

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika melihat lenganku yang sudah terbalut rapi oleh perban. Aku mengingat kembali bagaimana dia merawat lukaku. Bagaimana jantungku bisa berdebar dengan cepat saat aku dekat dengannya. Ini seperti bukan aku.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini membawa bola basket?" Tanya itachi nii saat aku membuka pintu rumah hendak keluar.

"Hn. Mau kemana lagi kalau bukan ke lapangan basket" jawabku datar.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan komplek perumahan yang sudah sepi. Padahal masih jam 8malam.

Ketika aku mendapati apa yang tidak ingin aku lihat. Sakura turun dari motor Gaara, di depan rumah Haruno itu. Lalu Gaara segera melajukan motornya kembali. Sakura masih berdiri melamun di depan rumahnya. Tak tau kenapa dia enggan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kencan kemana sampai malam begini jidat?" tanyaku membuyarkan pandangan kosongnya. Sepertinya dia kaget dengan kehadiranku.

"ah. Sasuu.." Sejenak dia terlihat murung. Lalu tersenyum manis seperti menelan perasaannya "aku hanya ke toko buku"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku sambil terus berjalan ke arahnya "Sampai malam ya?" seringaiku setengah meledek tapi aku akui hatiku sangat sakit mengucapkan kalimatku sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu.. Hm.. Itu" jawabnya sedikit malu. Itu membuatku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"melakukannya pun tidak harus bilang padaku"

"Sasu jangan salah faham. Tadi aku hanya butuh waktu untuk bilang break padanya" jelasnya lagi. Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depannya.

"Hn" aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega mendengarnya mengatakan itu, jadi dia sudah renggang dengan si merah.

"kau mau kemana?"

"main basket ke lapangan"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyusulku dari belakang "aku ikut yah"

Aku menarik bibirku sedikit untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk "Hn"

Sesampainya di lapangan basket, "mau bertaruh denganku?" Tantangku padanya.

"bertaruh?" Tanyanya heran "tapi aku tidak bisa maen basket"

"Tidak perlu memasukkan bola ini ke ring. Cukup ambil bola ini dari tanganku, kau akan menang" jelasku menyeringai.

"hm….." Sakura terlihat berfikir dan menggaruk rambutnya yang ku rasa memang tidak gatal.

"kau takut?" tanyaku sedikit meledek, sedikit memancing emosinya "padahal dulu kau yang sering menantangku jidat!"

"Baiklah. Kalau aku menang?" tanyanya terlihat serius.

"Kalau kau menang… terserah kau minta apapun, aku turuti dan sebaliknya"

Sakura tersenyum sinis "oke. Aku terima. Bersiaplah Sasukeee!" Sakura langsung menyerangku, berlari mengincar bola yang ada di tanganku.

Segera aku mendrible bola menjauhinya "Kau terlalu terburu-buru jidat!" Aku berlari tanpa was-was sedikitpun. Karena aku tau, Sakura tak akan bisa mengejarku.

Aku sedikit ingin tertawa saat melihat Sakura berlari kesana kemari, tanpa tau kemampuannya sendiri. "Bagaimana, nona Sakura?" Ledekku lagi melihatnya berusaha mengatur nafas.

Sakura berhenti berlari. Seperti sedang berfikir. Memikirkan trik untuk mengejarku. Yah, apapun itu aku tidak akan kalah. Karena jika aku menang , aku akan membuatnya menjadi pacarku. Lihat saja!

"Sasukee…" Sakura segera menyambar ke arahku, aku segera menghindar. Tapi, apa ini,, dia tidak mengincar bolaku.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap ke arah kakiku juga, lalu menginjak tali sepatuku. Aku goyah dari posisiku dan terjatuh kebelakang.

"Aku menang" tawanya memengang bola kemenangan.

"Curang!" aku terduduk dari posisiku tadi.

"katanya merebut bola saja, tidak ada aturan lain yang berlaku kan. Jadi aku menang" celotehnya menuju arahku.

Sial..

"Jadi apa yang kau minta?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal.

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku, ingin membantuku berdiri "aku ingin kau jawab pertanyaanku"

"Hn"

"jadi… rahasia apa yang hanya diketahui olehmu dan aku?" tanyanya dan masih dengan tangan yang menjulur ke arahku.

Aku tidak bisa berfikir apapun, awalnya memang aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi jika aku mengatakannya, aku takut itu akan melukai perasaannya.

Tanganku terulur menggapai tangannya dan segera kutarik sehingga dia terjatuh ke arahku. Tepat di bibirku. Aku merasakan bibirnya yang lembut itu, lalu sedikit mengecapnya. Awalnya aku juga tidak yakin karena aku belum berpengalaman, tapi aku seorang Uchiha, aku bisa melakukannya tanpa kesalahan.

Sakura sedikit kaget dengan kelakuanku yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Dia sedikit menghindar, tapi aku tak melepaskannya. Tanganku masih melingkar di belakang lehernya, menariknya kuat. Sehingga mau tak mau, Sakura pun mengikuti permainan bibirku. Semakin dalam bibir kami bertautan, berpagutan, saling mengecap dan menggigit lirih. Sampai saat sepertinya dia kehabisan nafasnya. Aku melerai bibir kami perlahan. Semburat merah di pipi, bibir yang masih basah dan rambut acak-acakannya karena ciuman itu sedikit membuatnya terlihat sexy. Aku suka.

Sakura terdiam tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Ini jawabanku" seruku memecah keheningan.

"M-maksudmu apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Kalau aku bilang, dulu kita pacaran dan hanya kita yang tau, apa kau akan percaya?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan terheran tak percaya mendengar kalimatku.

.

.

Sakura's POV

Aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Apa aku sedang bermimpi. Ciuman itu, ciuman pertamaku, kenapa aku malah membalas ciumannya? Saat jantungku berdebar tak karuan, apa ini rasaku yang sebenarnya? Ditambah lagi, masalalu yang tidak aku ingat mengatakan bahwa kami pernah bersama? Haruskah aku senang, atau marah? Tidak. Tidak. Kau harus sadar Sakura, kau belum mengingatnya. Innerku berteriak.

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin Sasuke" jawabku sedikit sinis akhirnya. Masih bingung dengan semua ini, masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita coba perlahan. Aku akan membantumu mengingatnya" katanya, lalu berdiri, gilirannya mengulurkan tangannya kini "aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan kembali apa yang pernah menjadi milikku"

Aku mengulurkan balik tanganku, dan dibantunya berdiri.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke" aku sedikit kesal mengingat ciuman barusan. Tetap saja. Dia merampasnya dengan sengaja.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Kemudian mendatarkan wajahnya lagi. Lalu menyeringai "Terserah. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu"

Aku menghentakkan kakiku sedikit kesal. Aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya. Aku sampai di rumah, membuka pintu dan merosotkan tubuhku dibaliknya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Saso nii melihat tingkahku.

Aku tak menjawab. Masih mengatur nafasku sehabis berlari.

"Kau baru pulang jam segini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku sekilas meliriknya.

"Ya Tuhan… Kau habis dikejar anjing?"

"Ah. Berisik. Saso nii" jeritku akhirnya. Berdiri dan berlari lagi. Menuju kamarku. Tak mengindahkan tatapan Saso nii yang masih penuh tanya.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dengan kasar. Menggigit bantal kesayanganku. Setengah menjerit frustasi. Sekali lagi. Haruskah aku senang? Atau sebaliknya? Yang jelas, debaran ini nyata.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Sejauh ini aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih mendiamkanku. Dari pagi hingga jam istirahat selesai, melirik padaku pun tidak.

"Saki.." panggilku.

Dia menghela nafas beratnya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Melanjutkan menulis lagi.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Kletak-bunyi pensilnya patah, seperti menahan emosi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya "Sensei. Aku mau ke toilet"

"Oke Sakura" jawab Kurenai sensei.

.

"Sakura. Mau pulang bersama?" tanyaku ketika bel pulang berbunyi.

"Tidak"

Aku menahan lengannya saat akan keluar dari kelas.

"Kau menghindariku" Tatapanku tajam mengarah pada bola mata emeraldnya. Dia merespon tatapanku, lalu mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya.

"Apa karena semalam?"

Wajahnya memerah "Jangan katakan disini Sasuke, yang mendengar kata-katamu bisa salah faham"

Jelas. Kami memang ada di tengah pintu keluar kelas yang belum sepenuhnya semua siswa nya keluar.

Seringai ku keluarkan "Ide bagus"

Sakura segera menginjak kakiku. Aku meringis dan melepas pegangan tanganku pada lengan Sakura. Dia kabur. Kuso !

.

 **Sakura POV**

Sepertinya aku mulai gila. Kenapa dia selalu berlarian di otakku.

Haaahhhh. Aku mengusap kasar wajahku dengan air shower yang mengucur ke seluruh tubuhku.

Jika memang benar perasaan ini, maka aku telah melakukan hal jahat pada Gaara. Aku hanya mencoba menenangkan pikiranku sambil mencoba mengingat hal yang sudah terlupakan. Benarkah dulu seperti yang Sasuke bilang? Benar-benar seperti itu? Aku merasa suatu perasaan yang kurindukan.

Haruskah aku bertanya pada Naruto?

Tidak. Dia tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi apa salahnya bertanya. Mungkin aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku ingat jika bertanya pada Naruto.

Aku selesai dan keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau lama sekali mandinya"

Suara itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaa... KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI. DASAR PANTAT AYAM MESUM" Teriakku menggelegar sambil merapatkan handukku. Benar saja, aku hanya memakai handuk. Lalu bersembunyi di balik lemari pakaianku.

"memangnya kenapa? Dulu aku sering tidur disini" suaranya saja. Hanya suaranya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

"Tapi ini kamarku. Kau jangan seenaknya masuk" aku masih emosi.

"Baiklah. Aku keluar"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi.

Fiuh... Jantungku hampir copot dibuatnya. Aku keluar dari persembunyaianku tadi dan segera mengambil baju di lemariku.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat menyapa bulu kudukku dari belakang. "Lain kali jangan memakai handuk sembarangan. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu" suaranya terdengar sangat sexy dan menggoda di telingaku. Oh Kami-sama...

"SASUKEE..." Aku menjerit melemparkan bantal dan sesuatu yang bisa dilempar ke arahnya. Ia berlari keluar sambil terkikik girang.

Yang benar saja. Ini kamarku. Aku berhak melakukan apasaja disini. Tapi kenapa wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdegub kencang karena ulahnya? Dasar Sasuke baka!

Tbc

Terimakasih juga pada para kakak yg uda ngereview.

Maaf update nya lama,, dan makasi juga masukannya..

Saya nulis emang gag sesuai EYD, Alur geje, crita Alay...

Tapi saya hanya mencoba menyampaikan imajinasi saya dengan fic laknat ini T.T

TAPI... saya juga sangat senang dengan kehadiran kalian yg mau membaca. .

Gomawooo

Pasuruan, 12 April 2016


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai. Saya kembali lagi. Hihii...**

 **Terimakasih yg uda nambah favo n follow**

 **Mau balas review dulu ah...**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan~hihihi,, gpp kan namanya pendapat senpai... makasih masukannya. Disini sebenere sih Sasu Saku nya tak buat galau, tapi feel galaunya ngena gag ya..hehe baca aja deh.**

 **EchaNM~ ya ampun Senpai.. itu novel uda aku baca 7tahun yang lalu, bahkan critanya aku uda lupa banget Cuma inget judulnya aja...hehe gara2 senpai q jadi browsing summary nya' 8,9,10 uda belom?' bener deh, ketika senpai bilang novel ini, saya jadi keinget umur,, jadi karena novel itu sudah 7tahun yang lalu aku baca, apakah berarti kita seumuran...hihihiiih**

 **Elzakiyyah~ iya sama2 senpai.**

 **SantiDwiMw~ makasih ssenpai. Moga masih suka sama fic ini sampe tamat.. hehe**

 **Hanazono yiri~ maaf telat update senpai**

 **Aisyah-Aoi-Chan~ ni baru ngelanjut senpai...**

 **Diniavivah23~ terimakasih sebelumnya uda baca fic saya..**

 **Saya tau typo dan alur geje saya itu sudah biasa.. hehe...**

 **Yang penting masukannya ya readers...**

 **Disclaim... Masashi K**

 **DLDR**

 **Selamat membaca guys..**

 **Sakura Pov**

Aku segera turun karena Ibu memanggilku untuk makan malam. Tumben sekali. Tanpa dipanggilpun biasanya aku makan malam pukul 7 tepat.

Aku segera turun dari tangga karena kali ini, panggilan Sasori nii tak henti-hentinya mendengung di telingaku.

"Iya iya aku turun"

Setelah apa yang aku lihat, oh apa ini... kenapa rumahku sedikit rame.

"Sakura. Ayo cepat sini. Hari ini keluarga Uchiha akan makan malam bersama kita" Ibu berlalu lalang menghidangkan makanan di bantu Bibi yang sepertinya adalah nyonya Uchiha itu. "Ayo bantu kami"

"Ya" jawabku sedikit malas karena orang yang menjengkelkan-barusan masuk kamarku dengan seenaknya-sedang menyeringai ke arahku. Aku melaluinya tanpa melihat onyx yang menjengkelkan itu. Walaupun disana ada Ayahku, Saso nii, tuan Uchiha dan satu lagi pria dewasa yang wajahnya mirip Sasuke, mungkin kakaknya, atau entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Makanan sudah siap dan kami makan bersama. Ada cengkrama antar keluarga, biasalah karena lama tak bertemu. Aku hanya diam dalam percakapan antar orang tua. Tapi yang aku sesalkan, kenapa aku harus bersebelahan dengan Sasuke?

"Sakura. Lama tak bertemu kau terlihat semakin tinggi dan cantik. Aku jadi ingin anak perempuan" nyonya Uchiha baru saja berkata padaku.

Aku hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Kau tau, karena mereka seperti akrab bersama kami. Sedangkan aku, tak lagi ingat mereka. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya bertambah dewasa saja Bibi" jawabku seolah malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh memilih salah satu dari Sasuke atau Itachi"

Kali ini tidak hampir, bahkan aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menginjak kakiku.

"Aw" aku segera menghunuskan tatapan terkejamku pada si pantat ayam itu. Dia tak menoleh, sengaja masih asik dengan makanannya.

"Oh jadi Sakura sudah memilih Sasuke" Saso nii ikutan jadi orang menyebalkan di daftarku. Walau ia tak tertawa seperti mereka.

"Bu-bukan. Barusan aku, aku.. hm.."

"Hahaha.. Tidak apa Sakura. Kalian cocok"

"Lagipula kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil"

Bahkan Ayah dan Ibuku ikutan tertawa dengan penderitaanku. Ya Tuhan...

"Benar Sakura. Aku senang punya adik ipar manis sepertimu" timpal kakak Sasuke, namanya Itachi kalau tidak salah tadi.

Kenapa semua jadi menyudutkanku. Bahkan, bahkan, Sasuke malah tersenyum, seolah mengiyakan.

Keluarga macam apa ini, menjerumuskanku dengan orang angkuh dan menyebalkan itu...

.

.

 **Sasuke Pov**

Baguslah hari ini Sakura mengajakku bicara. Bukan di kelas, tapi dia mengajakku ke cafe ice cream sepulang sekolah. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak suka makanan manis.

"Jadi apa ini bisa dianggap kencan?" tanyaku sengaja membuatnya menautkan kedua alisnya.

Ia berdehem "Maaf saja Tuan muda yang manja. Kau salah faham"

"Aku tidak manja. Aku mandiri"

"Terserahlah. Yang jelas. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Hn. Katakan"

Sebelum bertanya, ia menyeruput ice cramnya terlebih dulu. "Jika memang dulu kita pernah bersama. M-maksutku pacaran. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku waktu di Suna"

Pertanyaan yang sudah aku siapkan jawabannya "Tentu saja. Kita break waktu itu. Karena aku tidak tau kapan waktunya kembali kesini"

Sakura menatapku curiga. Aku selalu memasang wajah stoic ku agar dia tak bisa menebak ekspresiku.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa aku tak memiliki catatan apapun tentang dirimu. Buku harian, foto atau apa. Biasanya orang pacaran selalu menulis sesuatu di hari kebersamaan mereka"

"Kalau itu tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan melupakanku"

Sakura terdiam.

"apalagi?"

"Berapa bulan kita pacaran?"

"Sejak kita lahir" . Perempat siku muncul di keningku.

"Jawab yang benar ayam"

"Baiklah. 4 bulan"

"Kau tau tanggal lahirku?"

"28 maret"

"Makanan kesukaanku?"

"Makanan manis" jeda "Kau bertanya atau sedang melakukan sensus?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja" ia mendengus pelan.

Ayolah. Aku tau kau keras kepala, tapi kalau soal berdebat denganku kau takkan menang.

.

.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia sedang berada di rumahku sekarang, di kamarku.

"Kemarin kau seenaknya masuk kamarku. Sekarang aku melakukan hal yang sama"

"Tidak masalah jika itu kau" jawabku enteng. Aku terduduk di ujung ranjangku.

Ia mengamati seluruh isi kamarku. Entah apa yang sedang dicarinya.

Mata emeraldnya berhenti di bingkai kecil foto kami bertiga-aku,Sakura dan Naruto. Ia memegang nya.

"Kenapa tidak ada foto yang hanya kita berdua?"

"Kau menginginkannya? Baiklah ayo kita lakukan" jawabku, seringai andalan ku keluarkan.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya mencari bukti"

Terserah apapun alasanmu. Kau sendiri yang datang ke dalam kandang singa.

Aku mendekat , semakin mendekat. Ia memundurkan langkahnya. Sampai menabrak dinding kamar.

"Apa? Kau mau bertindak kurang ajar. Dasar Mesum!"

"Aku hanya berlaku seperti ini padamu" aku berbisik kecil sambil menyentuhkan bibirku di telinganya. Tanganku mengunci pergerakan di sebelah bahunya. "Jadi apa kau masih mau lari dari kenyataan?"

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya. Gejolak yang memburu di dadaku. Rasanya panas setiap kali melihat Sakura. Aku menurunkan bibirku pada lehernya. Tapi sayangnya dia tak memberontak seperti omongannya tadi. Aku melingkarkan tangan kiriku di pinggangnya. Semakin mengeratkan tubuh kami.

Aku melihatnya sedikit gemetar dan mata emeraldnya mulai sayu akibat perlakuanku.

"Teriaklah kalau kau ingin teriak. Kamarku dilapisi peredam suara. Lagi pula hanya ada Itachi nii"

"Si-sial kau Sasuke"

"Katakan. Kau menikmati setiap sentuhanku kan?"

Sakura menghindari tatapanku. Wajahnya masih merona. Tak menjawab.

"Kau tak menjawab berarti Aku anggap iya" aku melanjutkan aksiku. Tangan kananku membelai wajahnya, rambutnya, sampai pada tengkuk lehernya.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku, tak ada penolakan sejauh ini. Aku mencium bibirnya. Mengecapnya berkali-kali sampai ia membuka mulutnya. Aku memasukkan lidahku. Sedikit lama sampai ia merespon ciumanku. Ya, dia merespon dengan kesadarannya. Aku menikmati tiap kecupan yang kami buat.

Tangan kananku membuka dua kancing teratas bajunya lalu beralih menarik kaki kirinya sedikit ke atas. Karena ia memakai rok mini, memudahkanku dalam meraba pahanya.

BUAGH. Satu hantaman tangan kecil Sakura mendarat di wajahku. Aku hampir terjatuh, sambil memegang pipiku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH !" teriaknya. Lalu berlari keluar kamar. Dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka dan rok mini yang tersingkap itu?

Aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku. Ternyata sifat bar-bar nya tak berubah.

Setidaknya, kau ikut menikmatinya Sakura.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku berlari kencang mengusuri lorong rumahnya yang besar ini. Aku hampir saja tersesat kalau aku tidak menabrak seseorang.

Brugh..

"Aw..." aku terjatuh dan pantatku mendarat sedikit keras di lantai. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Sakura.. Kenapa kau berlarian? Maaf membuatmu terjatuh" Itachi nii mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku segera menggapainya.

"Tidak apa Itachi nii. Aku hanya ..." jawabku gugup.

Itachi memandangku dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi, kemudian ia terkekeh kecil. "Rapikan penampilanmu dulu Sakura"

Blush. Wajahku memerah. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menatapnya. Mengancingkan kembali kancing bajuku, merapikan rambutku dan rok ku. "Ikut aku dulu Sakura" Aku mengukutinya menuju ruang kerja miliknya. Ruang kerja yang mewah, aku tidak menyangka Uchiha begitu kaya raya seperti ini.

Aku duduk sesuai arahannya di sofa, dia di sebelahku. Itachi nii memeberikan aku sebuah kaleng soda. "Minumlah" aku membuka kaleng soda dan segera meneguknya.

Benar. Aku seperti terbakar. Antara gugup, berdebar dan hmmm mungkin, sedikit menikmatinya. Dan pertanyaan bodoh apalagi yang akan aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri mengenai kejadian di kamar Sasuke tadi. Onyx kelam itu seakan mengunci perasaanku. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi apabila aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku tadi, pasti berakhir di ranjang yang panas. Oohhh tidaaakkk...!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Membuyarkan pikiran nistaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mengangguk lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau banyak berubah Sakura"

"Tentu saja. Setelah 4 tahun"

"Sasuke juga sedikit berubah ketika kembali kesini. Apa itu karena kau?"

"Aa... Aku tidak mengerti. Berubah? Sasuke?"

"Kau lupa. Betapa angkuhnya dia yang dulu. Bahkan di Suna dia tak punya teman " jeda "Suatu ketika di Suna, sepertinya dia merindukan kalian-Kau dan Naruto. Hanya saja dia cowok yang kaku, tidak mungkin ia merengek dan menangis hanya karena hal itu"

Aku hanya manggut-manggut menyimak ceritanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering tersenyum kecil, jika aku perhatikan dia akan memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Aku rasa, ada sesuatu antara kau dan Sasuke? Apa itu benar?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan seperti yang Itachi nii bayangkan"

Itachi terkekeh lagi. "Baka otouto itu, walaupun sikapnya menjengkelkan, tapi dia anak yang baik. Sekalipun ia menyebalkan, pasti ada alasan dia bersikap seperti itu. Jadi, aku harap kau mengerti maksudku Sakura"

"Aku mengerti Itachi nii, hanya saja-"

"Disini kau rupanya?" Sasuke bersidekap menopang kedua lengannya di dada sambil bersandar di pintu.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat yang aku duduki "Aku harus segera pulang Itachi nii" aku berlalu tanpa menghiraukan lirikan dari si Pantat ayam itu.

Aku sudah sampai di pintu depan mansionnya sampai ia menarik lenganku "H-hei! lepaskan Sasu" aku sedikit memberontak.

Sasuke menatapku tajam dan mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Itachi?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Ingin tertawa, tapi tertahan. Oh apakah kau cemburu hei pantat ayam?

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Sekarang itu menjadi urusanku. Kau tidak ingat beberapa menit lalu kita melakukan apa?"

Blush. Sekali lagi. Wajahku memerah padam. Tidakkah dia bisa berbicara sedikit pelan. Walaupun mansion terasa sepi, tetap saja, kalimatnya terlalu fulgar.

"Sasuke, jangan mulai lagi. Aku mau pulang" aku merajuk agar aku bisa segera pulang. Aku malas berdebat dengannya.

Akhirnya, ia melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Biar ku antar"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "terkadang, rumah kita hanya selisih beberapa meter. Haruskah kau mengantarku dengan mobilmu dan kau menginap di rumahku. Mengawasiku. Memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku? Atau kau takut orang lain menyentuku?" Upss... aku termakan emosiku sendiri. Lihat seringainya makin melebar.

Aku menepuk jidat lebarku.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Hari minggu. Aku menghabiskan waktuku sampai siang hanya untuk bermain game bersama Dobe di rumahnya. Tentu saja rumahnya sangat sepi, karena dia tinggal sendiri. Ibunya meninggal sejak ia lahir dan ayahnya, kudengar setahun lalu menikah lagi dengan wanita dari Amegakure, tapi Naruto enggan untuk ikut bersama Ayahnya. Jika aku tanya, dia akan menjawab bahwa Ia lebih suka disini. Kau benar Naruto, aku juga lebih suka tinggal disini.

"Sial. Teme! Kau curang. Kau mencuri Startku" Naruto meracau sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sejak awal kau ditakdirkan kalah Dobe" aku meletakkan stick game ku.

"Tau seperti ini aku lebih baik kencan dengan hime ku agar moodku bagus hari ini"

"Dasar Dobe! Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan gadismu itu"

"Tidak Teme. Kau hanya belum merasakannya saja. Ketika kau jatuh cinta, apa saja akan kau lakukan demi gadismu"

Apa saja? Membohonginya juga? Apa ini juga bisa disebut mencintai?

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ya Tuhan, Teme... Kau belum pernah menyukai gadis? Kau Gay?" tudingnya ke arahku. Ke wajahku.

Bletak. Satu kepalan tanganku mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aku normal Dobe!"

" .. Jadi begini. Kau selalu membayangkannya, ingin menjaganya, ingin selalu di dekatnya, dan ujing-ujungnya, kau ingin memilikinya. Memilikinya. Maksudku. Kau mengerti obrolan orang dewasa.. err.. menyentuhnya di-"

Pletak. Selali lagi. Naruto memegangi kepalanya sambil mengumpat.

"Aku sudah tau"

"Sudah tau kau masih tanya. Dasar Teme!"

Aku terkekeh kecil. Memang dasar Dobe. Aku tau arah obrolannya akan kemana.

"Bagaimana pendekatanmu dengan Sakura?"

"Eh?" dia tau.

"Jangan pura-pura. Aku tau apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tatapan kalian sudah berbeda"

"Berisik Dobe!" aku bangkit dari dudukku dan akan melangkah pulang.

Naruto setengah berteriak "Kau hanya belum menyadarinya Teme. Coba kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri"

Tanpa berbalik aku berkata "Aku hanya senang menjahilinya"

"Jangan sampai kau buat Sakura sebagai mainanmu" Tegasnya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di pintu kamarnya. Aku seperti tertohok dengan kalimat Naruto. Tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju luar.

Benarkah aku tidak seperti itu?

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Inikan hari libur, kenapa aku tidak kemana-mana? Jalan-jalan pagi misalnya. Atau ke pusat kota berbelanja bersama Ino dan Hinata. Berbincang-bincang mengenai cowok keren, atau pacar masing-masing?

Tunggu. Yang terlintas di benakku malah Sasuke si pantat ayam mesum itu. Oh hell, ada yang putus di syaraf otakku?

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu konsentrasiku Saki!" Saso nii menatapku tajam dibalik kacamata tebalnya yang biasanya ia pakai pada saat ia belajar ataupun membaca buku. Dia sedang mengerjakan Skripsi dan aku mengganggunya. Entah kenapa aku ada di kamar Sasori nii. Aku hanya bosan di kamarku. "Kau membolak balik arah tidurmu berkali-kali"

Aku merapatkan selimut Sasoo nii yang aku pakai semakin ke atas membenamkan wajahku.

"Kau tidak keluar di minggu cerah seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil terus mengetik di laptopnya. "Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Aku membuka selimutku "Tidak" jawabku cepat.

Sasori nii menghentikan ketikannya. Diam sebentar. Lalu berdiri menuju arahku. Duduk di sampingku.

"Semangat sekali menjawabnya. Jadi memang betul kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Hm.. aku.."

"Sasuke? Benar?" selidiknya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Yang jelas wajahku merona kertika Saso nii menyebut namanya.

Saso nii memasang wajah seriusnya "Kau menyukainya?" tatapan seperti ini tak pernah aku lihat.

"Saso nii.. aku.."

"Jauhi dia"

Deg.

Saso nii serius. Aku sedikit takut. Tapi kenapa? Aku teringat obrolan keluarga Uchiha waktu makan malam di rumah tempo hari. Ya, aku tidak melihat Saso nii ikut menertawakanku.

"Ini bukan perintah. Ini sebuah peringatan!"

Rasa takut itu semakin menjalar ketika Saso nii meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

TbC

 **Ada yang tau band Korea The Trax gag?**

 **Beberapa minggu ini saya galau gara2 MV nya. Judulnya BLIND.**

 **MV yang telah aku abaikan selama 5tahun, ketika saya melihatnya lagi, ngeh banget ke hati saya..**

 **Awalnya karena Mv cameo nya Kyuhyun Suju, tapi ketika jelas liat voalisnya ~Jay Kim,, oohh... Kami-sama...**

 **apa yang saya lihat atau dengar, sangat mempengaruhi mood saya. Apalagi liat Drakor atau baca Fic yang sad ending... bakal berhari2 sembuhnya ni hati.. kayak diputus pacar aja...heheheheheeee**

 **Jadi. Mohon maaf apabila telat update Atau kalian gag suka sama chapter ini.**

 **Gomen readers.**

 **Masukannya ya...**

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Fict ini masih labil kog, jadi kalau tidak suka jangan memaksakan membaca. DLDR.

Dan aku sangat menghargai yang mau membaca.

Gomawo.

.

Happy reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

.

Aku tidak tau apa masalahnya. Disini Sasori nii tiba-tiba memperingatkanku untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Kalimat terakhirnya mengatakan seperti itu.

"Saso nii.. Apa maksudnya kata-katamu tadi?" panggilku mengikuti langkah nya hingga ke dapur.

Ia mengambil botol air dingin di lemari es. Menuangkannya dalam gelas kecil. Meneguknya lalu mengembalikan botol itu ke dalam pendingin lagi. Tak menghiraukanku.

"Saso.."

"Apa Saki?" tanyanya seolah tak terjadi sesuatu. Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Ia tertawa melihatku kesal.

"Ini tidak lucu Saso nii"

Saso nii menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem "ehm... Kau serius sekali Saki"

Aku memelototkan mataku "Kau mengatakan itu seolah kau bercanda dengan tampang seriusmu?"

Dia mengacak poni rambutku dan tersenyum "Aku bilang memang itu bukan perintah Saki.."

Aku sedikit tersipu oleh kehangatannya. Kakakku memang selalu bisa meluluhkan emosiku. Dan aku benci itu.

"..Hanya peringatan"

Aku bersidekap. "Jadi jika aku melanggar?"

Sedikit alis kanannya terangkat seolah tak percaya, terheran, atau tak setuju dengan pertanyaanku atau apalah itu yang dipikirannya, aku tak tau. Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berganti ramah dan tersenyum kembali. Dasar manipulator.

"Coba saja" dia tersenyum miris.

.

Aku bertemu Gaara di lorong menuju kelasku saat pagi. Gaara mengajakku makan siang bersama di kantin. Dan aku sudah berada di sini sekarang, bersamanya. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya karena sudah lama juga aku seperti menjauh darinya.

"Sakura" panggilnya lembut.

"Ya?" aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Kenapa kau jarang membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat telfonku?" Tanyanya serius menatap mataku lekat "Apa memang benar sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untukku kembali?"

Aku harusnya tersedak jika aku sedang mengunyah ramen, sayangnya aku tidak sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Aku ingin kabur, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa lari dari tatapan mengintimidasi nya. Tatapan itu seolah memaksa mengunciku.

"Gaara-kun. Aku yakin kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya. Maaf" Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Aku benar-benar merasa sedih melukai hati orang baik seperti dia.

Dia meraih tangan kiriku "Aku masih menyukaimu Sakura. Sangat menyukaimu"

Aku masih diam mendengarkannya. Kalimatnya sangat tulus terdengar di telingaku. Hatiku seolah bergetar saat mendengarnya. Sungguh. Tapi hanya getaran iba. Tak lebih.

"Apa aku sudah benar-benar tidak ada dihatimu?"

 _Berhenti Gaara! Cukup!_ Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu baik Gaara-kun. Maafkan aku" entah mengapa tanpa bisa aku kontrol, sedikit air mataku menetes.

Dia tertegun melihatku mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mataku. "Sakura..."

Aku melepas genggaman tanganku lalu menghapus air mataku. Beberapa siswa siswi melihat adegan kami, walaupun mungkin tak mendengarkan percakapan kami. Mungkin mereka masih berfikir bahwa kami masih pacaran dan Gaara melakukan hal jahat karena sudah membuatku menangis. Ternyata sebaliknya. Akulah yang jahat di sini.

"Maafkan aku" aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan segera meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan Gaara dengan seribu pertanyaan tertahan di wajahnya. Yang jelas, dia kecewa.

.

Aku membasuh wajahku di toilet. Aku berkaca sebelum keluar. Memastikan bahwa wajahku sudah tak terlihat sembab.

Aku tau aku jahat. Tidak seharusnya aku memberi harapan palsu pada Gaara. Aku juga tidak tau bakal serumit ini jadinya. Awalnya baik-baik saja dan aku kira memang baik-baik saja, sebelum Sasuke datang ke kota ini, ke sekolah ini. Tapi, siapa tau takdir yang akan menyapamu esok?

Aku segera kembali ke kelas. Dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba dua orang gadis cantik mengapit kedua lenganku.

Ino menyeringai "Hei Sakura. Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak main bersama"

"Kita melakukannya tiap hari minggu. Biasanya. Kecuali minggu kemarin" jawabku. Kami berjalan dilorong yang sepi, dengan perlahan, dan setengah berbisik.

"Ma.. maksud Ino, triple date" Ucap Hinata.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Begitupun kedua sahabatku ini.

"Kencan?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mengajak Gaara kan?"

"A.. Atau Sa..Sasuke?"

"Diam Hinata. Sakura kan pacarnya Gaara. Kenapa harus mengajak Sasuke?"

"Ta..Tapi Sasuke.. Sasuke dan Sakura.."

"Hentikan semuanya" aku melerai perdebatan mereka. "Aku sudah putus dengan Gaara"

Hening sejenak.

"APAA?" Ino tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya. "Jadi kau .." Ino tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Apapun itu, kau harus mengajak seseorang untuk hari minggu kita"

"Kau.. harus mengajak Sasuke. Itu kata Naruto-kun"

Haah... jadi, memang harus Sasuke? Tapi, entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa senang.

.

.

Sekarang, bagaimana cara mengajaknya. Itu yang ada di fikiranku.

"Sasuke"

Dia menoleh "Hn"

Tatapannya menajam saat aku tak melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan" aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Menghadap ke depan. Memang seharusnya pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Baka..

.

.

Bel berdering tanda sekolah telah usai. Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Sasuke berdiri dan menggeser bangkunya melewatiku, "Mau pulang bersama?"

Aku meliriknya malu-malu. Ayolah, aku tidak sedang akan mengatakan cinta atau perang padanya, hanya mengajaknya menemaniku err... nge-date? Sama saja. Jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan. Takut diriku sendiri nantinya yang akan kecewa? Aku berharap? Hah... Aku sendiri tidak yakin.

Aku menghela nafas dan sedikit menggeleng.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Jidat? Jadi pulang atau tidak?"

Aku berdiri dari tempatku. Kami berjalan bersama. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering tak menemaniku pulang. Bukan berarti ini kesempatanku berdua bersama Sasuke. Hanya saja, Naruto sering mengantar Hinata pulang. Begitulah sepasang kekasih.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

Aku terdiam lagi. Mulutku rasanya tak berfungsi dengan sempurna. Mulut, fikiran, dan hatiku tak bisa diajak bekerjasama.

"A..aku.."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kami sudah berada di parkiran sekolah. Ia mendekat ke arahku. Menempelkan telapak kanannya di jidat lebarku.

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat. Mukamu merah. Kau bergumam tidak jelas dari tadi"

 _Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan Sasuke. Tidakkah ini yang kau tunggu Sasu? Kau menyukaiku kan? Katakan..._

Ya Tuhan. Aku sudah gila.

"Ya. Sepertinya aku sedang sakit" jawabku menyerah.

Gagal. Besok masih ada hari. Coba lagi.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Walaupun aku berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dengannya. Tetap saja, berat mengatakannya. Ini lebih manakutkan dibanding anjing tetangga sebelah yang selalu menggonggong di tengah malam.

Sampai bel isrirahat berdering. Segerombolan adik kelas menyerbu bangku kami. Bukan aku sasarannya, tapi Sasuke.

"Sasuke Senpai. Boleh ya kami berfoto denganmu"

"Senpai. Nanti pulang sekolah ada waktu tidak?"

"Silahkan makan bekal buatanku Senpai"

Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Ini tidak asing lagi bagiku. Idola sekolah yang baru.

Aku segera keluar dari kelas. Kenapa udara disekitarku serasa panas? Mereka mengatakan itu dengan lancar, dan aku... kenapa aku jadi iri dengan mereka? Bodoh.

Lupakan. Aku terbawa emosi.

Aku menggerakkan kakiku menuju Lab Kimia. Aku tau hari ini jadwal Gaara untuk membersihkan Lab. Ini kegiatan rutinnya tiap hari selasa. Biasanya aku menemaninya. Mungkin lebih baik aku membantunya sekarang.

Aku membuka pintu Lab. Menggulirkan pandanganku ke sudut ruangan. Itu dia.

"Hai"

Gaara menoleh cepat "Hai. Aku senang melihatmu datang"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku membantunya merapikan peralatan dan menata cairan kimia itu sesuai tempatnya.

Sesekali kami bercanda di tengah percakapan kami. Itu membuatku mengingat masa-masa bersamanya. Walaupun sebentar, tapi aku menghargainya. Dia senang sekali aku berkunjung kesini. Dia memintaku untuk selalu menemaninya di hari selasa tiap minggunya untuk membersihkan Lab. Aku tidak bisa janji. Sekali lagi, dia kecewa.

Aku mencoba menempatkan gelas kimia ke tempatnya di rak atas. Aku menggayuhnya. Tapi tanganku tak sampai. Aku oleng dan Gaara menangkap pinggangku. Ini seperti di acara sinetron yang sering aku tonton. Konyol.

Hening. Tangannya masih di pinggangku. Tubuh kami berhimpit. Tatapannya tak lepas dariku.

Wajahnya mendekat. Tatapannya turun mengarah ke bibirku. Ini bahaya. Aku berdebar bukan karena hasrat tapi, aku berdebar karena takut.

Aku hampir saja terbawa suasana jika sekelebat bayangan seseorang tak muncul dipikiranku.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi" aku segera berlari keluar. Aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Aku harus mencari Sasuke. Memastikan sesuatu yang kuragukan. Bayangannya datang di saat yang tepat.

Aku sudah berada di kelas. Tapi dia tidak ada. Aku melihat ke luar jendela, yang terlihat hanya Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang bermain basket. Kali ini hanya satu tempat yang terfikir olehku, aku tau dia sering disana, atap gedung sekolah.

Aku membuka pintu atap gedung. Benar. Dia sedang disini.

Dia melihatku. Poni rambutnya diterpa angin. Membuatku berdebar dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Sakura" ia mendekat ke arahku. Dia sudah ada dihadapanku "Kau mencariku?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Debaran ini semakin keras. Suaranya yang khas itu membuat jantungku ingin meloncat.

"Sa..Sasuke!" panggilku gugup. Aku harus mengatakannya "Cium aku!"

Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di otakku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mundur. Kejadian tadi membuatku hilang akal. Aku tidak ingin disentuh selain oleh, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kali ini bukan seringai seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku.

Tangannya mulai terangkat, hampir menyentuh wajahku dan aku menutup mataku perlahan.

Tuk – Aku membuka mata. Dia menempelkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya di keningku.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, eh?"

Aku tau mukaku memerah. Ini memalukan jika aku tidak segera menyelesaikan rasa penasaranku.

Aku sedikit berjinjit. Memang Sasuke lebih tinggi dengan tubuh atletisnya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Lalu menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya.

Debaran jantungku tak terkendali.

Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Dan aku masih diam. Dia yang memulai pagutan pada ciuman kami dan aku mengikuti alurnya. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku, merapatkan tubuh kami dan aku sesekali menarik rambut belakangnya yang mencuat itu untuk sedikit meredam desahan yang ingin aku keluarkan.

Kami melepas ciuman bersama dengan nafas yang terengah dan mukaku yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus ini.

Aku sudah cukup memastikan. Aku mencintainya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas" aku berbalik membuka pintu.

Sasuke mencegahku. Menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu seperti ingin marah.

"Apa kau hobi menarik ulur perasaan seseorang, eh? Saki?"

TBC.

Memaksakan update.. hihi

Trimakasih review nya ya di chapter4..

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya...

Aku sayang kalian semua para readers. Muach...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke POV**

Entah kenapa amarahku meledak, "Apa kau memang hobi menarik ulur perasaan seseorang, eh? Saki?" Jelas bukan aku yang seharusnya marah. Jika dibandingkan dengan kelakuanku padanya, seharusnya aku yang sedang bermain-main dengannya. Kenapa aku harus marah?

Sakura hanya tercengang dengan kalimatku. Tak menjawabnya.

Aku menarik kasar lengannya, sedikit mendorong tubuhnya hingga pintu atap tertutup. Dia masih menatapku tanpa berkata, ada sedikit ketakutan di wajahnya. Aku tidak menyeringai seperti biasanya. Ini lebih menyebalkan, aku benar-benar marah.

Aku membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya. Ada sedikit perlawanan darinya

"Kau mau apa Sasu?" ketakutan di wajahnya makin terlihat. Aku tidak suka.

Aku menghela nafas beratku, mengatur emosiku. Aku menutup mata sebentar lalu membukanya. Sekali lagi, tidak seharusnya aku marah. Dan untuk apa aku marah?

Aku mengelus pipi kirinya dengan tangan kananku. Dia sedikit tersipu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku. Mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu berbisik di telinganya "Kau milikku Sakura" . Aku bisa merasakan ketegangannya ketika aku membisikkan kalimat itu.

Ya. Kau milikku Sakura.

* * *

Aku berkunjung kerumahnya. Ini hal biasa yang sering kulakukan dulu. Tapi menjadi luar biasa bagi Sakura. Kenapa dandannya lama sekali. Aku tidak sedang akan mengajaknya keluar. Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku catatanku yang dipinjamnya kemarin lusa. Oke, ini bohong. Ini hanya alasan saja. Aku hanya... Entahlah. Dasar!

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sebelum itu, Sasori membuka pintu kamarnya. Ya, kamar mereka bersebelahan. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Hai" Sapaku"Aku baru saja akan menemui Sakura"

Sasori berjalan mendekat. Tatapannya seperti sedang menganalisa sesuatu yang salah padaku. Penampilanku, jelas tidak salah. Sikapku, aku biasa-biasa saja. Omonganku, oh mulutku masih bisa diajak kompromi. Atau pikiranku? Heh, lupakan.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Katanya.

"Hn. Langsung saja" jawabku..

Dia semakin mendekat. Kami sejajar, jarak setengah meter di sebelahku dan pandangan kami tidak saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang sedang kau mainkan?"

Aku menoleh ke kanan. Ke arahnya. "Maksudmu?"

Dia tak berpaling. Masih menatap lurus ke depan-arahnya. Aku benci orang yang bersikap sepertiku, tanpa ekspresi. Dan dia melakukannya.

"Yang sedang kau mainkan dengan Sakura?"

Jadi itu masalahnya.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya "Itu tidak menjadi masalah selama Sakura baik-baik saja"

"Tentu" Aku memalingkan wajahku juga ke depan. Kami bicara tanpa menatap lawan bicara kami. Kalian tau, seperti dua pria dewasa yang sedang berbicara.

Kali ini gilirannya memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku dan menajamkan kalimatnya. "Tidak, setelah kecelakaan itu"

Aku tidak tau apa masalahnya, sepertinya dia sedang melarangku berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan itu, bahkan aku tidak tau. Kau seperti menuduhku"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian saling menyakiti nantinya" Sasori berlalu "Dan aku tidak melarang kalian. Aku tidak berhak"

Kalimatnya terasa ambigu di telingaku. Tapi aku tidak bodoh hanya untuk mengartikannya. Benar dia tidak melarangku, tapi yang jelas dia akan tetap mengawasi kami. Masa lalu tentang kecelakaan Sakura, sepertinya memang ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Tapi itu bukan salahku.

Sebenarnya ini tidak serumit yang ku bayangkan jika aku tidak menambahkan sebuah kebohongan tentang hubungan masa lalu kami-aku dan Sakura. Aku tidak ingin berbohong, tapi aku melakukannya. Bodoh.

Aku memasuki kamarnya. Aku duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ya Tuhan, penampilannya membuat celanaku sesak. Lagi-lagi dia hanya memakai handuk. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku karena sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain saat melewatiku. Dia duduk di ranjang. Aku menghampirinya. Dia melihatku.

"SAS..." Aku membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku sebelum ia menyelesaikan teriakannya. Dia meronta.

"Sssstt.." bisikku.

Dia faham dan berhenti memberontak. Aku menarik tanganku dari mulutnya. Ia menyadari penampilannya sekarang dan segera menutupi bagian dadanya dengan handuk yang ia buat untuk mengeringkan rambutnya tadi. Heh, manis sekali.

"Sa..suke kenapa di sini?" Kalimatnya tidak menandakan ia marah.

"Aku mau mengambil buku catatan yang kau pinjam. Hm... Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menemuimu" Aku tersenyum simpul "Tadi aku menunggu di bawah dan kau lama sekali"

Wajahnya bersemu. "Maaf. Aku kira Ibu tadi berteriak untuk makan malam"

Untung saja dia tidak tau aku datang kesini, jadi aku tak melewatkan pemandangan indah ini.

"Kau tak pernah mengunci kamarmu?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa?"

"Kau sengaja agar aku bisa masuk, eh?"

"Bu..Bukan. Selama ini juga tidak ada yang berani masuk kamarku selain Kau, Naruto dan keluargaku. Oh ralat, mereka masih mengetuk pintu, sedangkan Kau tidak" Dia berlagak sebal, itu membuatku gemas. "Dan. Keluar! Aku butuh privasi sekarang"

Dia mendorongku keluar. Sangat manis.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Kami sedang berada di cafe es krim dekat sekolah kami-yang biasa ku kunjungi-sepulang sekolah. Kami duduk bersebelahan.

" Kau hampir tidak pernah memakan es krim yang kau pesan?", Tanyaku. Aku balas menatapnya karena sedari tadi dia hanya menatapku yang sedang menyantap es krim. Kalau jawabanya 'hanya dengan melihatmu aku kenyang', aku akan menyuruhnya enyah dari sini.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Ok, dia hanya diam tetap memandangku.

"Kau selalu menyuruhku menghabiskannya. Kalau memang tidak suka kenapa kau pesan?"

Ia menyunggingkan senyum miring khas nya ,"Karena kau menyukainya. Makanya aku pesan"

Blush...

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa aku akan mati mengenaskan dengan jantung yang hampir lepas seperti ini. Aku tidak biasanya seperti ini. Gaara bahkan lebih sering mengucapkan kata yang lebih manis dari ini. Tapi yang ini rasanya benar-benar berbeda.

"Um... Kau.. Kau mau aku suapi?", Tanyaku sekali lagi dengan malu-malu.

Aku mengambil sesendok es krim untuknya. Sasuke mencegah tanganku yang kuarahkan ke mulutnya. Ia mendorongnya dan membuatku memakannya.

"Aku tau cara menikmati es krim yang lebih seru", Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku tau tujuannya adalah...

...bibirku.

Cukup tiga detik. Aku merasakan bagaimana bibir kami saling menyalurkan rasa es krim. Dia langsung melepaskannya.

"Manis" Sasuke menjilati sisa es krim di sudut bibirnya.

Dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutku. Ini tempat umum. Dan dia berani melakukannya tanpa ragu. Dan ini bukan kesalahan, sejak awal, aku memang sudah terperosok pada pesonanya. Sasuke Uchiha.

TBC

* * *

AAAHHHHH...

Sudah lama hiatus, gag tau harus ngomong apa..

Hehehe

Bubay ya, gag bisa bales , maaf...

Terimakasih review kalian

 **echaNM**

 **cherry jean uchiha**

 **LovelyLany**

 **DaunIlalangKuning**

 **SantiDwiMw**

 **Aidaverdyky**

 **Hanazono yuri**

 **Nurvieee96**

 **Zarachan**

Dan terimakasih

 **Chiko akira**

 **Yoshie ryuzaki**

 **Squirby05**

 **Hideko megumi**

 **Haruno cherry granger**

 **Kodel**

 **Entahlah**

 **Unnihikari**

 **Atashi kimkim31**

Loph u all . muah


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER MKHISIMOTO

Happy Reading guys...

.

SAKURA POV

Jadi aku belum membahas lagi tentang _triple date_ yang akan kami lakukan di hari minggu. Aku masih belum mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Bukankah tidak elit sekali kalau perempuan yang lebih dulu mengajak laki-laki untuk kencan? Aku masih bingung memikirkan ini.

"Apa?! Kau belum mengajaknya?" Teriak Ino di telingaku. Ini masih di kelas.

"Bisa kau pelan sedikit Ino!" Pintaku agak jengkel.

Hinata menghela nafas berat dan agak lirih, "Padahal kan acaranya besok"

"Aku tau teman-teman. Aku pasti akan membawanya besok", Ya. Aku harus mengajaknya.

"Janji?" Hinata mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke hadapanku.

Aku mengaitkan kelingkingku pada kelingkingnya. Aku tersenyum "Janji"

"Yosh. Kita langsung kumpul di depan Taman Ria" Seru Ino bersemangat.

Apa? Taman Ria? Bukan ke pantai? Atau ke mall? Sasuke pasti tidak suka ide ini. Aku hanya tersenyum getir. Bagaimana ini...

* * *

Lebih baik aku ke rumahnya agar mendapat _timing_ yang tepat untuk bisa mengajaknya kencan. Aku masih belum mengerti hubungan kami layak disebut apa, karena kami masih belum mengatakan perasaan kami yang sebenarnya, walaupun kami sudah sering berciuman. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan terlebih dahulu bahwa aku menyukainya. Tidak mungkin.

Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, dan aku masih bingung. Atau aku telfon saja ya. Aku mengusap cepat mukaku di depan cermin. Aku sedang membasuh wajahku sekarang. Entah sudah beberapa kali aku menghela nafas. Aku baru saja akan ke luar dari kamar mandi. Terdengar suara gagang pintu kamarku akan di buka, sepertinya ada seseorang yang akan masuk. Sasuke?! Tidak salah lagi. Siapa yang berani masuk tanpa izin selain dia. Ah, kenapa dia keburu datang, aku belum mempersiapkan kalimatku. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mengambil bantalku, aku akan memukulnya. Siapa suruh selalu tidak sopan.

Aku mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bantalku tepat di depan pintu.

Cklek...

"SASU..."

Bugh...

"Huaaaa... Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bantalku tepat mengenai wajahnya. Walaupun itu tidak sakit, aku tau. Setidaknya itu membuatnya kaget.

Tapi, kenapa yang datang malah...

"Naruto?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau mengajakku perang bantal?" Dia mendengus keras-keras.

"Hehee.. Maaf Naruto, aku kira kau tadi-"

"Si Teme?"

"y-ya begitulah" Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh. Begitulah aku. "Lagi pula kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk?"  
"Ya Tuhan. Aku mengetuk berkali-kali tak ada jawaban. Ibumu bilang kau ada di kamar. Bukan salahku tiba-tiba masuk. Aku tadi sempat membayangkan saat akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu, lalu aku menemukanmu tergeletak di lantai"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, "Itu mengerikan Naruto. Bahkan pintu kamarku tidak pernah terkunci kau tau. Cepat masuk!"

Seperti biasa, kami duduk bersila saling menghadap di atas ranjangku.

"Jadi..."

"Aku sudah mengajak Teme"

"Apa?"

"Aku tau dari Hinata, kau kesulitan mengajaknya. Itu masalah gampang. Aku sudah mengajaknya dan besok pukul delapan pagi kau sudah harus siap. Dia akan menjemputmu"

Aku sedikit menganga mendengarnya. Entahlah, aku sedikit kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Naruto"

Dia bersidekap, "Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa kau sulit sekali mengajaknya. Menurutku kalian lebih dekat dan terakhir kali aku melihat kalian berkencan di cafe es krim"

"Itu bukan kencan Naruto. Oh, astaga" Aku memijat pelipisku, "Baiklah. Itu tidak sama saat mengajaknya ke cafe es krim"

"Apa bedanya? Kalian kan sudah pacaran, masih kesulitan berkomunikasi?"

Bugh.. Bantal kecilku mendarat di wajahnya-sekali lagi.

"Kami tidak pacaran Naruto"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian..."

Suaraku lirih, "Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Kami belum mengatakan perasaan kami sampai sekarang"

Kali ini Naruto berwajah datar. Aku benci. Kenapa dia meniru gaya Sasuke saat seperti ini.

"Sudah kuduga"

Lagi-lagi dia sok tau. Aku memanyunkan mukaku. Aku ragu dia bisa membantu masalahku kali ini.

"Komunikasi sangat penting dalam menjalin hubungan. Harusnya kalian mengatakan perasaan kalian, menyalurkan apa yang kita pikirkan dan yang kita inginkan. Yang aku maksud bukan secara egois. Kalau begini terus aku yakin, kalian hanya sekedar bermain-main. Kalau sudah begitu, kalian hanya akan menyakiti diri kalian masing-masing, dan kalian tidak bisa saling menyalahkan jika salah satu di antara kalian sakit hati karena urusan ini. Kau paham?"

Deg..

Benar juga. Si Tolol ini ada benarnya. Selama ini kami hanya bermain-main. Sasuke dan juga aku, tidak ada bedanya. Lalu bagaimana perasaan ini bisa tersampaikan. Ciuman bukan berarti menyampaikan kasih sayang, bisa saja dia hanya bernafsu. Ini, tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak.

"H-Hei kau menangis, Sakura?!" Naruto tiba-tiba panik.

Ah, aku meneteskan air mata. Harusnya kau tidak datang kesini Naruto. Kalau begini, aku jadi benci kenyataan.

* * *

Minggu.

Aku sudah siap. Aku menunggu di bawah. Ini masih setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan. Kenapa aku jadi bersemangat sekali. Padahal semalam aku menangis di hadapan Naruto, sampai aku tertidur. Ini bukan waktunya bersedih, sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang.

"Berisik sekali. Sepertinya teman-temanmu sudah datang" Sasori melewatiku sambil mengucek mata kirinya.

Teman-teman?

"Ayah, Ibu, Aku berangkat" Aku mencium Pipi Ayah dan Ibu.

"Wah Kau bersemangat sekali"

"Hati-hati di jalan. Bawa kotak obatmu, barangkali diperlukan" Ibu mengingatkan.

Aku mengangguk, berlari kecil dan berpapasan dengan Sasori.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Dia mengacak poniku. Kebiasaan yang membuatku jengkel. Aku sudah bersusah payah dandan. Tapi, daripada itu, dia tidak marah walau tau aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke.

Aku mencium pipi kirinya sekilas " Trimakasih. Apa kau selalu bau di hari minggu?"

"Hei. Aku hanya belum mandi. Dasar Saki! Awas kau"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku dan berlari kecil ke luar rumah.

Dan yang benar saja, mereka semua di sini. Mereka sedang tidak bercanda kan?!

"Kejutan!" Tangan Ino menyambar pundakku.

"Hai Sakura. Hari ini, kau sesuatu sekali" Hinata menarikku untuk berlari kecil menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Mobil siapa?

"Kau duduk di depan, Tuan Putri" Sapa Sai yang menyuguhkan senyum polos palsunya. Mengerikan.

"Tu-tunggu. Kalian apa-apaan? Katanya berkumpul di Taman Ria?" Aku berusaha bertanya. Ini tidak sesuai rencana.

Naruto membuka pintu depan mobil dan aku duduk. "Sudah Nanti saja tanyanya"

"Kalian bisa lebih cepat sedikit? Kalian pikir aku sopir kalian, hah?" ehm. Ini Sasuke sekali.

Aku menutup pintuku. Semua sudah di posisi masing-masing. Mobilpun melaju.

* * *

SASUKE POV

Ini sangat konyol. Kepalaku hampir pecah. Aku tidak suka keramaian ini. Dan juga, ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak tipuan Naruto. Apanya yang pantai? Ini... padahal aku sudah membayangkan Sakura yang memakai bikini, membuatku merinding. Ternyata hanya taman dengan beberapa wahana konyol. Sangat konyol.

"Mereka meninggalkan kita" Kata Sakura memandangku ragu. Dia seperti merasa bersalah.

Aku menghela nafasku "Aku tau. Mereka memanfaatkanku. Aku tidak tau mereka akan berkumpul di rumahku pagi-pagi dan menyuruhku untuk membawa mobil. Ternyata begini"

Sakura terdiam menatapku lalu tersenyum "Tidak apa. Ayo nikmati saja jalan-jalannya"

Tidak apa. Senyum itu mebuatku kehilangan kejengkelanku tadi. Yah, lebih baik mereka meninggalkan kami.

Kami melewati beberapa wahana dan hanya melewatinya. Aku kira Sakura akan mengajakku bermain wahana konyol ini, ternyata dia lebih suka jalan-jalan menonton keramaian.

Sakura... apa dia selalu tenang dan secantik ini? Kalau saja aku tidak sejahat itu saat meninggalkannya dulu, apa dia akan tetap menyukaiku dengan tulus ketika ia tau aku membohonginya? Aku seperti mengharapkan nasi yang telah menjadi bubur.

"Kau mau naik bianglala?" Tanyaku asal.

"Oh? Kau suka permainan yang seperti itu? Aku tidak menyangka dengan gayamu itu" Sakura terkekeh geli, "Kau tidak membayangkan akan menciumku di puncak bianglala kan?"

Bagus. Kau memancing imajinasiku, Sakura.

"Bahkan aku membayangkan yang lebih dari itu" Jawabku membuat dia kehilangan kalimatnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku suka.

"Ayo jalan" Dia menggenggam tangan kananku. "Tidak apa kan seperti ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Ini terasa nyaman. Kami kembali berjalan. Melewati beberapa stan accesories, stan makanan, dan berakhir di rumah boneka.

"Waaah. Kawaiiii" Sakura gemas melihat boneka babi berpita berwarna pink, sama seperti warna rambutnya.

Aku melihatnya sambil terkekeh, "Kau suka?"

Dia mengangguk sambil tetap memeluk boneka itu.

"Kami ambil ini"

"Eh, aku bawa— "

"Kau meremehkan Uchiha, heh?!" Aku selesai membayarnya "Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku"

Lagi. Dia tersenyum "Terima kasih, Sasu"

Disamping hal-hal yang membuatku jengkel hari ini ada satu hal terindah yaitu melihat senyumnya. Kali ini aku berhutang budi padamu, Naruto.

* * *

Aku melihat wahana yang menarik. "Ayo. Naik perahu itu"

"Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa berenang"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berenang? Kita akan naik perahu dan aku tidak akan membuatmu jatuh dan basah"

Sakura memegang tanganku erat. Dia memang takut.

"Baiklah. Kita tidak perlu naik kalau kau takut"

"Kita naik. Tidak apa-apa" Dia cepat-cepat menarik tanganku.

Aku tau dia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan aku.

Kami berhadapan dan aku mulai mendayung. Aku rasa, wahana kali ini cukup romantis. Perahu ini mengikuti arus sungai buatan yang akan mengelilingi Taman Ria. Ada beberapa gua kecil dan kami melewatinya. Hening dan hanya terdengar suara air. Aku menikmatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" Keheningan sesaat tadi terpecahkan olehnya.

"Hn. Katakan saja"

Aku melihat kecemasan di wajahnya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menatapku dan hanya memeluk erat bonekanya.

"Sasuke. Apa menurutmu aku terburu-buru menanyakan ini. Tapi— "

Aku berkenti mendayung. Aku serius menyimak kalimatnya. Aku ingin tau, apa yang membuatnya secemas ini. Apa dia tidak menikmati hari ini seperti aku menikmatinya?

Kali ini dia menatapku tajam.

"Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

Dan aku seperti terpojok.

TBC

* * *

Haaaahhh... akhirnya ...

Fiuuhh...

Kelar juga chapter ini...

Hihiii.. maaf ya guyz, udah update nya lama, ceritanya geje n gag muasin,,, tapi ,tapi..

Hanya ini yg bisa aku persembahkan. Aku hanya manusia biasa yg sibug kerja (cciieee.. kog jd curhat sih gue)

Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan...

Nb: kalimat "Apa artinya kau bagimu" terinspirasi dari kalimatnya Karin saat jd tawanannya Danzo.. hihiii

Jaa nee.

Oh. Review n follow n favo-ers... TENGKYU SO MUCH YA... aku sayang kalian, tapi gag bs bales. muah

Virgindinyislami.07092016


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke POV

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" Keheningan sesaat tadi terpecahkan olehnya.

"Hn. Katakan saja"

Aku melihat kecemasan di wajahnya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menatapku dan hanya memeluk erat bonekanya.

"Sasuke. Apa menurutmu aku terburu-buru menanyakan ini. Tapi— "

Aku berhenti mendayung. Aku serius menyimak kalimatnya. Aku ingin tau, apa yang membuatnya secemas ini. Apa dia tidak menikmati hari ini seperti aku menikmatinya?

Kali ini dia menatapku tajam.

"Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

Dan aku seperti terpojok.

.

Disclaimer MK

-Remember u-

.

Sakura POV

Apa yang salah dari pertanyaanku?

Aku hanya ingin tau, sekalipun itu menyakitkan. Katakanlah..

"Aku sudah mengataknnya padamu. Kau milikku Sakura"

Dia memang pernah mengatakan itu. Tapi, itu bukan berarti dia —

"Aku menyukaimu" Tangannya menyentuh wajahku, daguku. Lalu wajahnya mendekat dan menciumku. Lagi-lagi aku kalah dengan pesonanya. Aku terlalu lembek di hadapannya.

Aku senang dia mengataknnya. Mengatakan hal yang ingin aku dengar. Jadi, aku tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir tentang hal ini.

Dia melepas ciuman kami. Tangannya masih di wajahku, pipi kiriku.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Dia balik bertanya. Tatapannya membuatku hilang akal.

"Aku rasa, aku juga menyukaimu" Jawabku, "Jujur saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa gelisah. Aku takut"

Sasuke mengelus ibu jarinya di pipiku. Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku pada boneka piggy ini. Perahu kami hanya mengapung di atas air.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hn?"

"Aku takut bahwa Sasuke hanya—"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mencari keteduhan di mata kelamnya.

"—mempermainkanku"

Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini, ini sudah tidak penting lagi. Yang jelas, dia sudah mengatakan perasaannya padaku.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Aku tau mungkin dia tersinggung dengan pernyataanku.

"Mungkin awalnya, aku hanya tidak tau apa ini. Aku selalu menggodamu. Tapi yang kurasakan bukan hanya sekedar permainan. Dan Ini terasa benar"

"Sungguh?"

Dia mengangguk mantap.

Syukurlah. Jadi aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam nanti.

.

Sasuke POV

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutku. Memang itu yang kurasakan. Semua terasa benar ketika aku mengatakannya. Ya, aku mencintainya. Gadis yang bahkan dulu pernah ku tolak, yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dibenakku selain ku anggap teman, gadis yang pernah tersakiti karena aku, yang kehilangan ingatannya mungkin juga karena aku, gadis yang telah aku bohongi, Haruno Sakura.

Aku tidak tau kata apa yang lebih tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Terlebih perasaan ini mengalir perlahan seperti air. Menyejukkan. Dan aku seperti kehilangan egoku.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku dan Nada pesan masuk di hpku berbunyi. Aku tau siapa itu. Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar. Aku mengecek hpku.

Kau belum tidur, Sasuke?

Belum. Ada apa?

Aku hanya ingin tau kau sedang apa.

Aku sedang berfikir.

Ah. Apa yg kau pikirkan?

Sesuatu...

Apa jangan2 kau berubah pikiran soal tadi?

Tentang?

Hah, lupakan.

Nada tulisannya menandakan dia sedang kesal. Imut sekali.

Aku mencoba menghubunginya.

Tuuutt..

Sepertinya dia mengangkatnya dengan asal, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa kau sedang kesal?" jelas pertanyaanku memancing emosinya.

"Kau selalu membalik pertanyaanku"

Aku tertawa. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit... menggoda pacarku"

... Hening.

Ah, aku salah lagi sepertinya.

"Hei, kau masih di sana?" Tanyaku. Aku melihat layar hp ku. Panggilan masih berlangsung, tapi ke mana suaranya? Apa dia masih kesal?

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya, Saki" Mungkin dia memang butuh istirahat.

"Eeehhhh... Tu-tunggu" Aku masih menunggu ucapan dari seberang "A-aku menyukaimu"

Tuuuuut... Telfon terputus sepihak olehnya.

Jadi,

Tadi itu...

Aku tersenyum sendiri dalam hati.

"Hei baka otouto. Apa kau sudah gila?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dasar Itachi pengganggu.

"Lihat, sekarang kau bisa bicara dan tersenyum pada pintu. Hebat sekali"

Yah. Benar. Aku rasa aku mulai gila. Apa yang aku lakukan memang di luar karakterku.

"Diam aniki baka. Mengganggu saja"

Sambil berlalu dia sengaja menyenggol pundakku..

Aku bisa mendengarkan suara cekikikannya. Dia pasti menertawakanku sekarang. Bodoh.

.

Sakura POV

Pacar?

Rasanya Aku mau pingsan.

Entah ini hal baru atau bukan, yang jelas saat bersama Gaara dulu aku tidak sebahagia seperti sekarang ini. Diakui sebagai pacar?

Apa aku harus merayakannya? Mentraktir Ino dan Hinata misalnya. Mereka mentrakrirku saat dulu mereka jadian. Kalau aku merayakannya, berarti aku memberi tahu mereka. Kalau mereka tau, otomatis satu kelas akan tau hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Apalagi kami sebangku. Kakashi sensei juga akan tau dan akan memisahkan bangku kami. Ketika itu seluruh sekolah bakal gempar mendengar berita ini. Bayangkan Uchiha Sasuke siswa terfavorit para siswi sudah punya kekasih. Aku akan jadi bahan bully-an seluruh siswi. Oh tidak tidak tidak tidak...

Sadar Sakura! Kau cuma berpacaran. Kau tidak merebut suami orang!

Ya benar. Lagipula, ini bukan hal yang perlu dirisaukan. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menjaga hubungan kami. Aku tau ini masih terlalu jauh untuk memikirkan masa depan dengan siapa aku akan menikah, tapi aku rasa, aku akan selalu menyukainya.

"Sakura..." Panggilan manja dari Ino yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dia merangkulkan sebelah tangannya di pundakku. Acara macam apa lagi ini.

Aku hanya meliriknya tajam lewat bahuku.

"Ayolah Sakura. Kita hanya membuatmu merasa leluasa berbicara dengan Sasuke" dia merajuk lagi.

"Oh. Meninggalkan dan memanfaatkanku maksudnya? Aku memang senang kalian meninggalkanku dan aku berterimakasih soal itu. Tapi, kita berangkat bersama dan kalian meninggalkanku. Triple date macam apa itu?" Intonasiku seakan menyudutkannya. Aku memang sengaja.

Ino terlihat berfikir. Matanya menjalari seluruh kelas seperti sedang mencari-cari alasan "Ah, itu Hinata. Biar dia yang menjelaskannya"

"Dasar kalian. Bersekongkol. Lain kali aku menolak ajakan triple date kalian"

"Itu.. Na.. Naruto kun yang menyuruh kami meninggalkan kalian. Katanya, kalian perlu mengklarifikasi sesuatu. Kami hanya berniat membantumu Sakura" bela Hinata.

Ino meringis "Itu benar Sakura. Jadi, apa kabar baiknya?"

Aku blushing seketika. Aku tau maksud kalian.

Haruskah aku mengatakannya. Haruskah haruskah haruskah?

"Pagi..." Seseorang berlalu melewati kami bertiga dan duduk di sebelahku. Di bangku miliknya.

Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Ino dan Hinata seketika melongo. Ino menarik tangan kananku dan Hinata juga mengait tangan kiriku. Mereka mengapitku dan membawaku ke luar kelas. Mereka menghimpitku di tembok.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan?"

"Kami tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya"

"Ia bahkan menyapa sambil tersenyum"

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu kemarin"

"Katakan pada kami Sakura"

Pertanyaan itu bertubi-tubi menyerangku. Aku jadi ragu bagaimana memulai kalimatku. Seandainya mengelak pun percuma. Bukti sudah ada di depan mata. Aku seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat" Jawabku akhirnya.

Ino memicingkan matanya, "Oh jadi begitu. Kau berpura-pura marah saat kami meninggalkan kalian kemarin. Padahal kalian sangat menikmatinya. Kau mau menipu kami?"

"Hei. Sejak kapan aku menipu kalian. Justru kalian yang menipuku kemarin." Aku membela diri "Lagi pula aku memang mau mentraktir kalian nanti sepulang sekolah"

Mereka berdua saling pandang lalu tertawa bersama.

.

Aku mulai berfikir. Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan status hubungan kami? Sekalipun Kakashi sensei tau, selama tidak mengganggu pelajaran, tidak apa kan? Buktinya Naru-Hina sebangku. Bahkan berita mereka berpacaran dan bertunangan sudah menyebar dari dua tahun kemarin. Jadi untuk apa aku takut?!

"Kau melamun?" Suara bariton terdengar dari sebelahku. Aku lupa sekarang kami hanya berdua. Di atap sekolah. Ini jam istirahat. Kami memang sengaja kesini karena dia suka ketenangan. Dan aku juga bisa menyantap makan siangku. Biasanya Sasuke bersama Naruto, tapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto juga sibuk belajar dengan Hinata. Memang Ujian semester pertama akan dimulai tiga minggu lagi. Ah, aku lupa soal Ujian Semester. Apa sebaiknya aku minta bantuannya?

"Tidak" Aku melahap sosis dari tanganku. Dia masih memperhatikanku. "Kau mau?"

Aku menyodorkan tusuk sosis di hadapannya.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dan ini yang membuatku salah tingkah. Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya. Apa yang sedang benar-benar ia lihat di dalam bola matanya. Tatapan itu. Membuatku meleleh.

"Kau masih sama" Katanya.

"Apa?" responku spontan.

"Walaupun kau banyak berubah, tapi, entahlah. Kau tetap saja Sakura"

"Memangnya aku harus seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjadi siapapun"

" Dulu ataupun sekarang, kau tetap Sakura-ku"

Dan benar, Hari ini cuaca agak mendung tapi terasa panas.

.

.

Hujan. Aku membatalkan janjiku pada Ino dan Hinata karena hujan.

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak pernah membawa motormu?" Kami berteduh di halte setelah turun dari bus.

"Aku bawa motor pun kita bakal kehujanan"

"Bukan itu maksudku, kau jadi sering naik bus" Aku tidak suka dia naik bus bersamaku, tatapan para gadis lain membuatku jengkel. Mereka bahkan terang-terangan tersipu di depan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menemanimu"

Aku menyipitkan mata, "Hmm... Bisa kau katakan lebih romantis lagi kalimatmu?!"

Dia menatapku fokus dan mendekat, "Misalnya aku suka pulang terlambat karena bersamamu?"

"Hen.. tikan.." Aku mendorong kecil tubuhnya. Aku salting. Bahkan Kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan ucapanmu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya" Dia melihat ke sekeliling, lalu menarik tanganku dan kami berlari menerjang hujan. "Kita lewat sini, lebih dekat ke rumahku"

Ini romantis sekali.

Sampai di rumah Uchiha.

"Kita jadi basah" Seruku sambil menutupi bagian depanku yang terlihat menerawang karena air hujan.

Dia hanya melirikku, tersenyum khas Uchiha, lagi-lagi.

"Kenapa sepi sekali"

"Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke luar kota dan Kau tau biasanya Aniki baka itu selalu pulang petang" Kami menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi..."

"Kenapa? Kau berpikir macam-macam? Haah"

Aku terbata. "Bu..bukan.. Hanya saja..."

"Tenang saja, masih ada Bibi May dan Paman Iruka"

"Mereka kan pekerja, bukan keluarga" Aku masih kedinginan, "Ah, terserahlah"

Kami sampai di kamarnya. Seperti biasa, selalu rapi. Dan aroma kamar ini, mencerminkan Sasuke sekali. Aku suka.

Dia mengambilkan handuk di lemarinya dan memberikannya padaku, "Kau mandi saja disini, aku akan mandi di kamar Aniki" dan "Pakai ini" Bajunya yang menurutku terlalu besar bila kupakai.

Tunggu. Bukankah ini seperti di drama-drama Korea. Situasi seperti ini, sangat familiar. Perasaanku bimbang, antara tergila-gila dan waspada.

Aku hanya mengangguk ragu.

Sebelum berpaling, Dia membisikkan sesuatu, "Apa kita mandi bersama saja?"

Blush...

Aku segera mendorongnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

TBC...

.

Anyeong,,

Mianhae lama hiatus.

#garuk2kepala #gagTauMauNgmongApa

Ah. Hmm...

Apa yaa...

Aku lagi suka BTS nih, jadi kurang konsen ama fic.

Sering ndrakor

Maen game

Kerjaan yg lama2 kyk neraka #ups #hehe

Sekali lagi mianhae. Moga kalian menikmatinya.

Saranghae ?


End file.
